


Stranger

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 原文来自P站的うお太太的一个坑，因为太过喜欢了我擅自续写了





	1. Chapter 1

那个人正好在便利店耀眼的光照不到的停车场的阴影处。  
也看不见手上拿着塑料袋。好像不是特别要买什么东西。汽车引擎的声音在远处的黑暗响起，他的存在并不是特别引人瞩目，但有种说不出口的违和感。  
“千岁。”  
用慢动作抬起脸的高大的男人，用一副早有预料的表情看着我。千岁在我们两个人都像是入了神的一瞬间露出了一个好像一并发出了笑声的微笑。微妙的冷风拂过了我的脸。  
这么晚了在干什么？本来想要这么问，但是想到自己也是这么晚了一个人出来，于是就没有问出口。

脑子里很清楚从社团里引退之后放学后可以支配的时间增加了，对于应试生的自己来说应该是大欢迎才对。但是，在家人都熟睡之后忍不住出来走动一下的运动的冲动也是事实。  
虽然也很喜欢学习，但在在白线内挥动球拍也一直很喜欢。现在社团在现部长财前的带领下，我也不过是偶然露露脸的程度，漩涡一般席卷而来的运动不足的焦躁无法消除。  
（什么啊，他也是吗）  
原本就有了流浪癖的他，可能本意也是这样。一直都看着自由奔放的他，说不定和自己一样有着想要隐瞒的烦恼。

千岁在比柏油路面高一阶的混凝土梯级上伸出了脚坐下来。好像在哼着什么歌。和在学校午睡的时候一样什么都没变的样子。虽然耳朵打了耳洞带着耳环，但没有给人一种不良的坏印象，完全是因为他身上柔和的气质。  
我在他的右边坐了下来。塑料袋发出沙拉沙拉的声音被我放在了路面，里面放着还在季节供应里的关东煮。是刚才买的。  
（其实也不是）  
我并不是想吃关东煮。

“呐，你住在这附近吗？”  
他没有回答我，而是头侧向了一边，朝我笑了一下。并不是什么令人毛骨悚然的笑容。而是想要看清楚我的视线。想要将我看清楚、清澈冷静的视线。风吹动了我们的头发。  
（什么回事啊……）  
对话不成立让我稍微有些不安。到底我在期待什么呀。  
“不住在这里吗？”  
像是为了逃脱这种气氛一般我移开了视线到处寻找我应该看的事物。千岁仍然在看着我。完全没有打算回答我。尴尬死了。为什么我非得要这么在意他不行啊。就好像被棉线绞住了脖子一般。  
（话题、话题、有什么话题）  
我们的班级也不一样。而且经常逃课的他，也没法用老师说的“今天我们要学那个秃头的课文哦！”那种有趣的笑话来打开话题。  
（要找到共同话题真难啊）  
事到如今也只好说网球的事情了。还不如说，除了网球我们也没什么好说的了。除了一起参加社团活动，我们根本没有关系好到可以进行一些简单的对话。心脏噗通噗通的跳个不停，好痛。

就算视线从我的脸移开，千岁还是没有开口。差不多不要再这样光看风景了吧，快到极限了，够了，我要放弃了。“好吧”这样说了一声，与此同时我站了起来，发出了闷响大大的伸了个懒腰。对方什么都不说的话，我也没有保持沉默陪着他继续下去的耐性。  
我拿起关东煮，然后回头看着还坐在那儿的千岁。  
“已经很晚了，谦也前辈我要回家了～”  
说着想要逗笑对方的话，将手插到口袋里走出去。稍微模仿了一下财前。  
（财前本人在的话，肯定会冷冷地看着我吧）  
嚓嚓嚓、路灯闪烁的声音，然后我的脚步声回荡在空气中。突然，从那儿传来了好像侵染了我的心脏的声音。  
“谦、也。”  
今天第一次听到了千岁的声音。不，学校里也不会碰见，大概有一个礼拜了吧，所以也听不到他的声音。但是这的确是一个音节一个音节传来。  
（明明不这样喊我的名字也可以）  
他只有脸抬了起来。不知道是不是故障，便利店的灯一瞬间消失了，然后又像原来那样亮了回来。  
“嗯、有什么事？”  
“谦也。”  
“……不要翻来覆去喊我的名字啦。感觉好怪。”  
千岁好像非常开心地大笑起来。这家伙一直都是笑嘻嘻的。也没有说什么特别的话，但就是要笑。和刚才的沉默稍微有些不一样，感觉有些难受，然后我说了“再见”然后离开了。

那天晚上我久违的睡得非常安稳。

＊＊＊

昨天从便利店回去的时候已经超过十一点了。因为这样，早上起来的时候头有点重。不过最近明明没有点睡眠不足的感觉。  
“早睡早起是健康生活的基本啊，基本！”  
“你好烦诶！不过是稍微晚了点睡。”  
在校门遇到了白石，他一眼就看出我的精神不好然后对我进行指责。再这样任由他说下去肯定要咄咄不休地说什么健康的习惯是健康生活的诀窍之类的话。  
“白石、差不多该饶了我吧。耳朵都要起茧了。”  
“太天真了谦也。重点的点不是这里。还有半身浴不是单纯要泡足够长的时间就行的，要稍微适当地……”  
无视说得越来越起劲的白石，我向教室走去的时候看到了千岁。因为太过震惊了，就连白石也朝千岁的方向看过去。  
“真少见啊。”  
白石像是发出感想一样点了点头。一大早竟然看见向教室走去的千岁。  
（昨天他做了什么呢？）  
虽然打着哈欠伸着懒腰的他像往常一样，完全没有昨晚的感觉。非要说的话给人一种呆滞的印象。  
“呐，千岁住在哪你知道吗？”  
“诶？不知道啊。”  
“说得也是啊。”  
嗯，果然白石也不知道。认识了已经有半年以上了，但是他的私生活还是有很多谜团。  
（只是单纯的不喜欢说自己的事吧）  
我这样想着没有说出声，就这样无视了白石带着笑容进入了教室。昨晚发生的事，因为在地狱一样的世界史口诀背诵已经彻底忘记了。

＊＊＊

四天之后，星期二。受够了拿着自动铅笔单调地写着习题，我披上了外套拿着钱包打开了玄关的门。冷风吹了进来。这是不可否认的季节变化的实感。  
（马上就要冬天了）  
试着呼了口气，但还没变白。

“哟、又见面了。”  
对着在悠闲地伸着懒腰的他举起了手打了声招呼。虽然冬天渐近，但是又在便利店的阴影背后的千岁还是穿着薄薄的长袖衣服。果然还是什么都没买。  
千岁看见了我然后游刃有余地笑了起来。这个人周围有种春天的阳气的感觉。  
“你不冷吗？”  
“嗯。”  
（诶、他回应了我）  
比起之前有种稍微要持续几分钟对话的气氛。  
我和之前一样坐在了他的右边。今天买了热咖啡，所以双手握住了咖啡罐。  
“谦也。”  
“什么事？”  
“会睡不着的。”  
千岁指着我手中的咖啡说。  
“没关系。其实我是对咖啡因不敏感的体质。”  
“可是你明天会很辛苦的。”  
“上课的时候睡一下就好了。”  
“像个坏孩子呢。”  
“才不想被千岁你这样说。”  
这样轻松的对话真的很舒服。冰冷的空气一口气灌入了肺里。好像将坐在书桌前的闷气都一口气吐出来了一样。  
“谢谢你。”  
虽然没打算说，但话语还是吐出来了。千岁歪着头，好像不太明白我在说什么。

暂且沉默着，我抬头看了看天空。路灯还是发出了嚓嚓的声音。虽然期待着能看见满天的星空，但很不巧有一层薄云所以什么都看不见。旁边的千岁也抬头看了天空。好像有人说过，到了冬天，星空就会变得很漂亮吧。  
（马上就快要到冬天了）  
那种忧郁的感觉又来了，胃里面反复回荡着一种绞痛。夏天多好啊。好想回到夏天啊。可以的话，想要回到全国大赛之前。  
不知道什么时候我低下了头。被千岁看到了。  
“不舒服吗？”  
“不是，什么事也没有。”  
“可是看起来很难受啊。”  
“你错觉啦。”  
打开了易拉罐的拉环，一口气将里面的饮料喝完。稍微还有些温度的咖啡是语言也说不出的美味。  
“差不多要回去了。”  
我拿着空罐子站了起来。跑回去吧。  
我朝着千岁挥手，然后他也小幅度地朝我回挥。真的是很温柔的笑脸。能够感染人的温暖的非常有精神的笑容，想着这种话真的羞耻得不行，然后我就连忙跑了起来。

那天晚上也睡得很好。

＊＊＊

（头好痛）  
第二天早上，虽然能伴随着急不可待的闹钟声从被子里爬出来，但是头好像压了块大石头一样重，脚也摇摇晃晃的。以防万一测了体温，也是正常体温，没有咳嗽，什么异常都没有，于是急急忙忙带上东西上学去了。  
“好了，我出门了。”  
我踩上了自行车的踏板。大概，还是会比平时迟一点吧。

“今天久违的去看一下社团活动吧？”  
头终于不痛了的放学后，白石高兴地跟我说。不用问我当然是要去。  
“去吧！”  
在这之前去社团的确是两个礼拜之前了吧。  
“我们也完全是OB了呢。”（注：“OB”即“Old boy”，指学校的毕业生）  
距离成为高中生还有几个月。虽然没有办法，但是社团活动的确和我们这些三年级生越来越远了。  
“财前有好好带着小金吗？”  
“没有我的毒手震慑着他，还真的担心啊。”  
“虽然戴着耳环，但是看上去还是没有能承担黄金护腕的威严，是吧？”  
“对对。”  
“不过黄金护腕给了我的话，我会想拿去卖掉的。”  
“那样做的话，小修会哭的哦。”  
我们两人相视一笑。好久没有这样心情高涨了。将沉重的书包扔在座位，踏着轻松的步伐走进了部室。

“要来的话至少跟我说一声啊。”  
看着我们突然到访，财前也震惊了，可能是因为原部长也在所以微妙的紧张了吧。虽然没有什么正规的交接仪式，但他的确是接过了部长一职。原本白石的部长工作就做得很出类拔萃，所以财前一定承受着难以想象的压力吧。  
（不过，也做得很好的样子）  
“最近总算那个顽固分子给驯服了。”  
“诶！？怎么做到的？”  
“不告诉你。是我的秘密武器。”  
“财前你个小气鬼——”  
“耍谦也前辈这种事谁都做得到。”  
“还是那样对我这个前辈没点尊敬……！”  
“你们还是这样呢。”  
“部长和谦也前辈今天要下场打球吗？”  
“我是突然要过来的，虽然很遗憾，我没带球拍。”  
“好久没有亲自指导了，球拍的问题很容易解决的。白石部长在的话大家也会更有信心。”  
“是原部长啦。”  
“喂，不要无视我啊。”  
“嘛，你不碍事就很好了。”  
“你这家伙！”  
“冷静点谦也。”  
好怀念啊。后辈也好，运动衫也好，部室也好，什么都好。球场附近的树的树叶都几乎落光了呢。  
（如果没有引退制度就好了）

结果，光是看别人练习果然还是不够，跟人借了球拍稍微打了一下。穿着学生制服动作不是很流畅，不过那种被风吹过的感觉是什么都无法代替的快感。  
“谦也前辈，速度变慢了呢。”  
“怎么会啊，我好歹也是大阪的speed star！”  
哈哈，这样拿着球拍笑了起来的天才，以之前没有见过的速度成长了起来。三年级的财前会成为怎样的选手呢。  
“除了我们之外的人都已经回去了哦。”  
说话的时候，白石从部室那边回来了。之前明明还在和小金进行一场激烈得笑不出来的比试的他，好像比试结束之后就让其他部员都回去了。还是那样不做一点浪费的事啊。  
“啊啊、特意要你代替我的工作，抱歉。”  
“没关系没关系。偶尔也要依赖一下前辈啊。说起来谦也，你的身体没事吗？”  
“哈？什么啊。”  
“你今早的脸色明明还很糟糕。”  
虽然我不记得自己今天说过一句头很痛的事情，但敏锐的白石还是注意到了。或者喊我来社团就是想到我可能是网球不足吧。  
（糟糕，超级开心的）  
“白石好可靠……”  
“现在才说。”  
“当我没说。”  
“……两位前辈，要回去吗？”  
财前等着换衣服回去，久违的三个人一起回去吧。虽然好像小学生写春游感想文一样幼稚，不过真的好高兴。终于和他们两人分别了，然后到了家。  
将手放到玄关门的把手上的时候，有种无法言喻的空虚感向我袭来。

将身体扔在床上。房间里的灯太过耀眼，于是用右手挡在了眼睛上。突然有种扑面而来的不清楚的感觉袭来。啊啊，明明只是一个月前的日常生活，好像变得遥远了起来。  
（裕次和小春在表演笑剧，银还有小金的球都打进了墙，财前还是那样说着嚣张的话，小石川只好苦笑，小修在给人发金芥子人偶，白石在叫着痛快绝顶……然后，千岁在睡午觉）

今晚他会在吗？

“今天也来了呢。”  
千岁在便利店的影子后面。寒冷的风拼命的吹，黑发飞散。今天打网球的时候还没注意到，今天比昨天要冷得多。还是穿着和昨天一样清凉的衣服的千岁，冷得身体都要蜷缩起来了。  
还是那样坐在了他的右边，有千岁高大的身体挡住了风，原本冰冷的身体也逐渐变得温暖起来。  
“你难道每天都在这里吗？”  
千岁有些困扰地笑了起来。不知道是不想回答还是不能回答的笑容。这样想着，然后给他投过去一个小小的塑料瓶。  
“我请你的。”  
“真的吗？”  
“是啊。不是这么冷根本不想买。”  
我将给买给自己的罐装咖啡的拉环用手指拉了起来。立即就冒出了白色的热气，映照在便利店漏出来的光。到了冬天了。今天的晚饭是全家人在一起吃火锅。妈妈特别收集起杂志上的可以邮寄通贩的大衣的特辑。擦肩而过的女大学生已经穿上了雪地靴。北方已经在下雪了。终于到冬天了。  
旁边的千岁非常珍惜地用双手包裹着塑料瓶。他看起来很幸福。和因为冷风吹得耳朵痛的我形成了鲜明对比。  
“千岁，我呢。”  
在时间缓慢前进额空间中，我的嘴巴擅自动了起来。  
我害怕寒冷。我害怕夏天成为过去。  
“其实很讨厌冬天。”  
一句话一吐出来，眼泪就无声流了下来。嘴巴颤抖了起来，气息也颤抖起来。这种事情对这个人说出来他也不懂的吧。明明无法和人共享这份日复一日地过去的寂寥感。千岁说不定会觉得我这个人很麻烦。我一边蜷缩着身体一边看着脚边的沥青片。  
突然，耳朵被什么碰到了。反射性地朝左边看过去，之前买给千岁的茶饮料就在眼前。塑料瓶已经没有刚买过来的热度了，但还是很温暖。可能是因为一直被千岁紧握着吧。  
“不要勉强自己笑下去了。”  
千岁并不是嘲笑我，只是单纯的微笑，手抚摸着我的脸颊，然后稳稳地停在了我在颤抖着的唇边。  
“只是太冷了把我的脸冻僵了而已。”  
现在我的眼泪完全停不下来。在呜咽声漏出来的时候，千岁只是待在我身边而已。仅此而已我就觉得很幸福了。

那天晚上我睡得特别好。

＊＊＊

即使睁开眼睛，所看见的世界还是一片漆黑。  
（啊啊、现在是什么时候？我把闹钟关掉了吗？）  
我好像是俯卧着。抬不起头来。被子微妙的很硬，最后还是输给了强烈的睡意，再次将身体交给了睡意。我真的好困。  
“也……谦也……”  
听到了白石的声音。因为浅眠的时候会做的梦，一定是那样吧。白石在我的梦里出现是很久之前的事了。最后看见的梦里，白石的确打扮得像个武士一样。真是个奇怪的梦啊。  
“谦也！”  
因为声音太大肩膀也跳起来了。明明是在做梦还要妨碍我睡觉吗。  
“差不多好起来了吧！休息时间结束了！”  
刚才那家伙说什么了？  
“……哈啊？”  
“终于起来了吗？”  
“起来、了？”  
“你今天很奇怪啊。上课开始就一直在睡，休息时间也在睡，把你带到保健室的时候也一直看着你，你到底怎么了？”  
“等、等一下。”  
“怎么了？”  
“这里是学校？”  
“哈啊？”  
稍微抬起了头左右看了一下，怎么看这里都是教室，还有不少学生在。试着掐了一下自己的手背，果然很痛。  
“不是梦。”  
“在说什么呢你。说起来，今天早上……”  
白石的声音从我头上越过。我是不是无意识地到学校来了，然后无意识地度过了学校的生活？还是只是单纯的刚睡醒什么都记不起来？  
（没有记忆）  
声音嘶哑，头依旧很痛。白石搭着我的身体的手，也跟随着视线一起天旋地转。  
“谦也，你听到吗？”  
“诶、啊。抱歉。”  
“……真的没事吗？太辛苦的话我可以帮一下你。”  
“不用，我没事……”  
正要站起来的时候，眼前的白石突然反转了过来，两只手和腰一起砸在了书桌上，传来一阵钝痛。白石的声音变得遥远起来。

睁开眼睛的时候，是看习惯了的天花板。慢慢地起来，温暖的羽绒被从身上滑下来，身体被寒冷的空气缠绕。没有错的，是自己房间的光景。  
（那个……）  
在雾霭缭绕的脑海中，我开始怀疑刚才发生在学校的事是我在做梦。果然是梦里的事，现在说不定还在早上。  
（等一下。手臂上为什么有个淤青）  
为了验证一下是不是真的我用手指按了一下那块淤青，的确传来了阵痛。好像在教室倒下了的我回到家，然后还把居家服给换上了。是白石帮忙做的吗？  
看了一眼放在枕边的手机，未接来电有五通。全部都是白石打来的。我赶紧给他发了短信。本来可以打电话的但是我没有和他说话的自信，在短信上打上“我睡着了。怎么了？”的字然后发送出去。  
五分钟过去之后，发来了“看来有好好回到家了嘛”的简洁回复。

（……回到家？）

父母来接我回家了吗？奇妙的心绪纷乱，我握着手机急忙走向客厅。

没有开灯的房间没有一个人的踪影。翔太因为社团活动还没回来吧。整理好的桌子上放着妈妈的便条。今天爸爸和妈妈都会晚回来，晚饭你们自己做吧，没有材料的话之后在把买菜的钱补给你们。放着这样的便条，说明双亲都忙得联络不上了吧。

（换言之，我是自己回来的）

失忆、少年健忘症、阿尔茨海默症、认知障碍、各种各样的词汇浮现在我的脑海中，讨厌的汗水滑到了脖子上。今天一天的记忆都没有。记得的只有少部分和白石的对话和、睡意。说起来，睡意消失了的话，脑海中奇怪的东西就变得清晰了。然而，这样奇妙的情况让我感到了恶心起来。  
如果是大脑出了问题要怎么办啊。心脏快速地鼓动起来。这种情况下只能产生焦虑吧。

不知不觉，我穿上了上衣和带上了一部分东西，穿上运动鞋跑了出去。虽然现在还是七点前，但说不定他会在。不好的予感在不断扩散，在寒冷的夜空下我不顾一切地奔跑着。

他睡着了。混凝土地面应该很硬吧，然后用手垫在后脑，好像很舒服地睡着了。看见他的睡脸我也抚摸了一下心跳的胸膛。  
两个人一起躺着很别扭，所以我在他的右边体育座了下来，脸伏了下来。今天的风很暖。当暖风吹过我交叉的手臂，混乱的大脑也逐渐冷静了下来。

“今天要买什么吗？”  
春天一样熙和的风吹过来了，耳朵听到了让人心旷神怡的声音。千岁好像起来了。  
“嗯。”  
听到了他的衣服擦着混凝土地面的声音，我也抬起了脸站了起来。千岁还是一脸睡意未消的慵懒表情。  
本来是为了商量今天发生的奇怪的事而来的，但是看着他那傻傻的脸却失去了那种心情。两个人并排着，像是前天一样抬头仰望夜空。今天能看到闪烁的星星。虽然不知道名字，但感觉就像经常看到的景色一样，特别耀眼的三颗星应该是小学的时候在理科课上学过的。  
那颗星是、在我说出口之前，千岁先于我说话了。  
“谦也真是温柔的人啊。”  
就好像想起了今天早餐吃了什么一样随意，是什么意义都没有的话，就像无视了上下文一样随口说出来的一样。  
“……突然说什么呢。你夸了我也没什么好处哦。”  
“是呢，属于夏天的人。”  
“无视我吗？”  
对于说着些唐突的话的千岁，我并没有感到讨厌。  
（虽然我不知道他在说什么）

眺望黑色的夜空，小小的云层遮住了新月，星星们变得更加容易看得见了。眼睛已经习惯了夜色。在许多小星星中，果然那三颗星星比其他星星都要显眼。左边的千岁大大地打了个哈欠，又突然躺下了。  
“为了别人牺牲自己的你。”  
安静地，可是像是咬紧了每一个字一样嘟哝着的言词，渗入了我的身体。一瞬间，夏天强烈的阳光穿过脑海。还是不太明白，就这样等着千岁接下来的话。  
“那个夏天，我真的很高兴啊。”  
我瞠目结舌。  
千岁闭着眼睛微笑着，仿佛睡着了。  
（为什么事到如今要……）  
我把手贴到了自己的脖子上，感受着我激烈的脉搏。脸很烫，我比我想象中还要高兴。害羞得只说了一句“我口渴了”，然后逃一般去了便利店，买了久违的运动运料。

在没有精神地说着谢谢惠顾的店员的声音下走出了便利店。千岁还在睡觉。我坐在了他的右边，打开了瓶盖喝了一口。令人怀念的味道。旧时的记忆连锁了起来，我想起那三颗星星了。织女星和牛郎星，然后是天津四星。夏天的大三角。

我不记得今天是什么时候睡着的。

＊＊＊

白石摆出像是被万千虫子咬噬的痛苦的表情站在我面前。诶，我这样茫然地想着然后确认周围的情况，毫无疑问是一直上学的那条路。本来应该骑着自行车上学的，但今天好像是走路上学。太阳还没完全升起，早上特有的低气压的寒冷让我的身体发抖，白石的双手用力地捉住了我的肩膀。  
“昨天，有好好跟父母说了吗？”  
我被他不容分说的表情吓到了。  
（好好说？昨天？昨天的确……诶？）  
和千岁见面之后我是怎么回去的，怎么时间到了现在的，我完全不记得了。而且，白石说的话所指的到底是什么我也理解不了。到底，现在是什么状况？是梦吗？好像被麻痹了一样的白石那张完美的脸更加扭曲了起来，他的手放开了我的肩膀。  
“谦也。”  
“什、么事？”  
“今天是礼拜几？”  
“诶？”  
“礼拜几啊？”  
（那个、去社团活动那天是礼拜三）  
“礼拜五……吧？”  
“那么昨天的晚饭是什么？”  
“……完全不记得了。”  
“那么，刚才我去你家接你的时候第一声说了什么你记得吗？”  
“……”  
“才过了五分钟，应该记得的吧？”  
我听着这责备我一样的声音后退了一步。因为很少看到白石生气的样子，所以这样更加可怕了。  
（因为，刚才我还在睡觉，诶？我睡着了？）  
“那个、是早上好？”  
“别开玩笑了！”  
“……抱歉。我真的不记得了。”  
“谦也，不好我也要说了。今天休息吧。”  
“不、可是……”  
“老实说。你很奇怪。”  
“诶、啊……”  
那个我也知道啊。现在依旧压抑着困倦的感觉，这样突然展开的光景背后藏着什么谜团我自己也搞不清楚。说只是感冒，也实在太不可思议了吧。  
“你看起来比昨天还要辛苦，可能是重病，早点去医院看病吧。”  
白石用稍微温柔的语气安慰我，我不知不觉都快要点头了。

越过白石的肩膀，我看见了什么。

“唔……！？”  
为了不叫出来我捂住了嘴。  
在很远的地方，千岁用非常悲伤的表情看着我们这边。  
背对着他的白石并没有注意到。  
喉咙像是崩溃了一样，无法呼吸。  
那是、那是、不可以被他看见的东西啊。  
“呐、我送你回家吧。”  
一阵风从后面吹了过来，是非常恐怖的寒风。冬天的天空很高，太阳离得很远。  
白石温柔地握住了我的手，拖拽着我离开。但是我不能动弹，千岁看过来的眼神就像蛇盯着青蛙一样，我身体缩成一团，动弹不得。面对突如其来的焦躁，心跳不止。  
（不好了、不好了、不好了）  
在快要被莫名其妙的恐怖压垮的瞬间，视线被蒙上了一片白色。我听到了血液像是潮退一样的声音，就像是海边的波浪声一样。

我不记得今天什么时候睡的。

 

最初听到了蝉的声音。接着是汗流浃背的感觉。然后手上是球拍的重量。我站在了网球场上。盛夏的太阳灼烧着我的肌肤，热风包裹着我的身体。我左手抛出了球，一边被太阳晒得眯起了眼睛，一边狠狠地用球拍打了出去。击中了球拍上的sweet point发出了愉快的声音。飞奔出去的黄色打在了斜对面的线上。但是谁也没有回击给我。

即使有薄薄的泪水模糊了视野，但我还是清楚知道这是自己的房间。连抬起身体都嫌麻烦，我用右手将脱下来放在旁边的制服拨开，在埋在衬衫下面找到了手机确认时间，已经过了晚上六点了。  
（困了……）  
窗户没开，不过，冷气还是从地板的缝隙冒出来缠住了我的脖子。总觉得这样很讨厌，然后钻到了被窝里头。尽管如此还是很冷，我在被子中抱住了双膝。  
（衣服是什么时候换的？）  
不知道什么时候回来的。  
（白石是）  
我失去意识后，发生了什么？可以确定是给别人添麻烦了。  
这么说来，为什么会失去意识呢？回过神来的时候发现眼前是白石，后来发生了什么？虽然不明白，但是好像看到了什么。什么重要的东西。

这样的事情都无所谓了，我深深地闭上眼睛，想要再次将身体交给梦中。听到了尖锐的耳鸣。高频得鼓膜都快要破裂了。  
（见到千岁就能治好了）

 

他在便利店旁边的影子里。融入了风景中，也许一眼就看不到了。不过我知道。我知道他在。

“我又来了。”  
“嗯。”  
千岁温柔地笑着，啪嗒啪嗒地敲了敲右边的空间。应该是叫我坐到他旁边的意思吧。  
我坐了下来，在缓缓吹来的风中闭上了眼睛。今天的气温大概是二十五度吧。  
潮湿的空气，有阵雨要来的预感。夏季的雨水会混合着练习的时候流下的汗水，热乎乎的身体会正好冷却下来。所以我很喜欢。  
（但是，白石会比平时更加啰嗦。外套都湿了，就不要跑了）  
“好像要下雨呢。”  
“是啊，会影响到明天的社团活动吧。”  
“太阳很快就会晒干的吧。”  
“明天是晴天吗？”  
千岁大大地伸了个懒腰，然后大摇大摆地站了起来。微风从左侧吹了过来。  
“如果谦也是这样希望的话。”  
“什么啊那是。”  
别说那么奇怪的话了。虽然很吃惊，但千岁还是一直保持着笑容。大概，我也笑了吧。以灰色阴天为背景，他朝我伸出了手掌。  
“明天和我比赛吧？”  
我轻轻拍了一下他的手掌。  
“当然可以啊。”

烈日下摇曳的阳炎。视野的状态不能说很好。因为拼命在追赶边界上的球，只能以勉强的姿势回击了。会过网吗？球好不容易才越过了球网，另一边早已有准备好的球拍。球数就正如他预告的那样。  
“果然打不过你啊。”  
我一屁股坐了下来，然后躺在了球场上。球场带有热量，简直是从上到下都被烧焦了。没有一片云，天空是那么广阔、清澈。为了调整紊乱的气息，我将身体放松下来闭上了眼睛。即使是隔着眼睑，也能很好地感受到太阳的耀眼。夏天温暖的风抚摸着鼻尖。  
突然，听到了什么东西放在了耳边的声音。微微睁开眼睛，发现我被笼罩在千岁遮住了太阳投下的影子里。  
“这是给你的谢礼。”  
旁边放着的是蓝色的饮料。瓶子表面结着凉气凝成的水珠。  
“谢谢。”  
拿着瓶子贴上脸，又冷又舒服。千岁仍然笑着俯视着我。  
（如果别人也来了就好了）  
我现在非常幸福。

 

证言：白石藏之介

三年级学生退出社团活动已经过了好些日子了。夏末，茂盛的树叶纷纷落下，冬天开始来临，但还没到需要围巾的程度。我开始大大的迈着脚步。

最近谦也的脸色不好。那是我非常担心的事情，昨天一起参加了社团活动，那是谦也这几天看起来最快乐的表情。原以为是身体不舒服，但果然只是网球不足而已。这样说的我，其实对没有网球的每天也一样感到厌倦，不过。  
（希望你今天能过得好）

谦也在教室里。坐在自己座位上的他背部伸得直直的，似乎连声音都没有注意到。平时明明很容易害羞表情很丰富的他，就像布娃娃一样。我被那无表情的样子吓了一跳，退了一步。  
然后，呼吸平静之后我注意到了谦也的异常。不，其实也并搞不明白。  
（为什么、这个教室）  
警钟在头脑中敲响。  
教室变得异常热。也并不是开着暖气。与其这样说，不如说这个时间段根本不会开暖气。衬衫下渗出汗水的湿气，这是不折不扣的夏天的炎热。  
然后听到了比什么都要响的，捂住耳朵也听得见的大合唱。  
完全不明白。  
到底这是什么回事、不、这是梦吧？  
（这可是蝉鸣声啊）

不仅是谦也，就连教室也变得奇怪了。脑海中认识到这一点的时候，与空气中的炎热相反，背脊升起一种冰凉的感觉。  
“到底是什么回事啊……！”  
即使亲眼看到了不可思议的现象，人们似乎也意外地保持冷静。我马上打开窗户，将热量放到了外面。外部空气与季节相应是寒冷干燥的，气势汹汹的冷气慢慢侵入教室，蝉鸣不知不觉消失了。  
“白、石……”  
听到了声音我立即回头一看，谦也趴在桌子上睡着了。  
（刚才是……不相比起来，教室的温度到底）  
混乱的大脑像是要被冷却一样靠近窗户承受着风的时候，门被哗啦哗啦打开，三个女孩子走了进来。她们已经戴上围巾了。  
“白石君，早上好。”  
“早上好……”  
打完招呼之后，她们小声地议论“这不是还好嘛”，这样让我非常在意的话。  
“那个、为什么开着窗？”  
“……诶？”  
“这不是很冷吗？”  
这么说来，教室里面刚才那异常的炎热的痕迹丝毫都没留下来。明明打开窗户之后时间还没怎么过去。  
“……有点想呼吸外面的空气。“  
女孩们笑着说白石君很有趣嘛。是谄媚的笑法。  
（我搞错了什么吗……？）  
然后同学们陆续进来了，我像是什么事也没有发生一样关上了窗户。讨厌的预感还没完全消失。


	2. Chapter 2

我不想在不用去学校的假期里也对着复习资料，手里拿着自动铅笔做那些考点其实是同样的东西的练习题。成绩也不是差到不能上自己理想的学校，但因为学科上有短板，以防万一还是要好好做准备。虽然父母也没有特意要求过我做什么，但只要存在万一的万一的可能性，我就不能松懈。  
打网球的时间自然是变少了，但也不至于完全接触不了的程度。从社团引退之后，偶尔还会和白石回去看一看后辈们的。好像这个礼拜我们才一起回去过，然后我和成为了部长的财前比试了一场。  
到底是礼拜几的事情？我在一边解着数学方程，一边回忆。礼拜二？礼拜三？还是礼拜四？脑海中好模糊，是因为我做题做得太过深入了吗？  
或者我应该放松一下。白石最近也总是说我的脸色不好。  
我放下了自动铅笔，扑到了床上，抱住了软绵绵的羽绒被。  
房间里开了暖气。鬣蜥是冷血动物，每年过冬都需要做好准备，保温箱自然不用说，为了使得空间的温度均衡，不会造成我在让它出来散步的时候过大的温差导致的心血管问题，只要我在房间里的时候，我就会开着暖气。一般是空调温度调到30度，这样室温就能达到26度左右。房间里暖得就像夏天。  
（再像夏天，也不是夏天）  
我抱紧了羽绒被，慢慢将身体蜷缩起来。  
科技带来的热度，和自然本身的热度，果然差得很远。

放在桌面的手机突然响了起来，急促的摇滚乐吓了我一跳，我连忙从床上起来，拿起手机，这时候来电却突然中断了。  
是谁打来的？并没有来电显示的号码，可能是什么诈骗电话吧。  
当我想放下手机的时候，手机又震动了一下，这次是短信。  
从白石那儿发来的短信，只是很简短地发来了“有空见面吗？”这几个字。  
优等生果然就是特别游刃有余啊。即使不用拼了命去复习，也有考上理想的学校的自信。虽然说我也不是没有，但总觉得，我还是差了点。  
回复了他“在哪见面？”过了不到30秒，白石就给我回复了。

“就在你家附近的便利店见面吧。”

（为什么是那里？）  
（其实也不是不能去的地方）  
（但是我不想在那里见白石）

为什么不想在那里见白石？  
我的内心在反问自己，但果然，得不出结果。  
反常的不是我，是白石才对。我们一般都会约在商店街的书店前面见面，或者是车站附近。如果要说一起出去玩的话，大阪人当然是要去梅田啊。还是说，白石约我出来见面，根本不是想要一起玩？也是呢，毕竟是到了快要升学考试的时间，我们都有比起去玩更重要的事情。  
（既然如此为什么不约在某一方的家里一起复习？）  
我看着手机屏幕，将原本打好的“为什么要在那里见面？”删除，只回复了简短的“好”。  
就这样就好。和白石见面不是什么特别的事情。  
短信里面没有提到确切时间，我想应该是立即就要见面了，我换了衣服，再披上了外套，拿上钱包和钥匙，就匆匆忙忙地跑到玄关，换上鞋就出门了。

现在是下午四点多。天还没黑。  
冬天已经到了，沿路上的树都变得光秃秃了。  
寒风刮过来像是刀片一样，早知道我应该戴上围巾的。我将外套的拉链拉到最高，半张脸都埋在外套的领子下面，双手插在口袋里，快步走过。  
白石站在便利店的店门前，放租用雨伞的架子旁边。  
“白石，你等了很久吗？”  
“也没有。谦也你也穿得太少了吧？”  
被白石说了，我下意识地缩了缩身体。虽然知道他就是这样爱操心的人，但每次都没能做到让他满足，说实话，我多少有些心虚。  
“出门有点急……”  
白石将他的围巾脱下来围在了我的脖子上。  
“有暖一点吗？”  
这次他没有絮絮叨叨地教训我，反而让我有些意外。  
“啊、嗯……”  
“再赶时间也不可以不注意自己的身体，已经入冬了，天气会越来越冷的，到时候感冒了……”  
围巾裹住了我半张脸，鼻腔里都是白石的气息。  
（真的好温暖）  
“谦也，你有听我说话吗？”  
“啊……！抱歉，我走神了……”  
我只是如实说出我刚才的状况，白石的脸色却变得非常难看。  
怎么形容呢，就像心脏被什么东西咬住不放，很痛苦的表情。他为什么要这样看我？  
“谦也，你最近……感觉如何？”  
“诶？我？为什么要这样问？”  
“我喊你出来，就是想要确认这一点。”  
“确认……什么？”  
白石的手伸了过来，探进了围巾里，轻轻抚摸着我的脸颊。他的手好暖。  
“最近你睡着的时间越来越长了。”  
“嗯……”  
他说的事情，我也有感觉得到。  
不过，与其说是我睡着了，不如说我是失去了意识，现实里有些事也像是发生在梦境里一般，我的记忆断裂成碎片。我想过会不会是什么疾病，大概是大脑出现了问题吧，可能脑子里有肿瘤，或者是什么东西，我不清楚，我的确应该去医院检查一下了，不过。  
（见到千岁就能治好）  
为什么是千岁？我完全想不明白，和千岁在一起的时候，我感到轻松，幸福好像是很轻易就能得到的东西，那种感觉包裹着我的身体，我就像飘在了云端上一样。  
（不对，这样不正常）  
“白石……”  
“你有跟你的父母商量过吗？”  
“商量什么？”  
“你的病。”  
“你怎么就一口咬定了我有病！”  
不知道为什么我突然感到了愤怒，捉住白石的手就将他甩开。  
“谦也，冷静点。”他皱着眉头看我，表情丝毫不比我轻松。  
（我们为什么会变成这样，我和他难道不是好朋友吗？）  
“对不起，白石……我不是故意的。”  
“呐，谦也。”  
白石这次捉住了我的手腕。  
不知道为什么，我开始害怕他的触碰。  
（白石好像是要把我拉进什么领域一样）  
好害怕。  
我好害怕。  
“谦也，你很冷吗？你在发抖……”  
“白、石……”  
“没关系的，我在你身边，无论发生什么，我都在。”  
不，不是这样。  
（你不在我身边或者会更好）  
“诶？”  
我突然清醒过来。  
我为什么会这样想？  
白石是我最好的朋友，有他在我身边，我会更有信心才对。  
“谦也，没事吧？”  
“白石……”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“现在，已经是冬天了吗？”  
我也不知道我为什么会问出这么句话，好像和我们前面说的事情都没有什么逻辑关系，但是。  
（脱口而出）  
我仅仅是想知道，所以才会问。  
“嗯，入冬了，北方已经有地区开始下雪了。”  
“大阪也会很快开始下雪的吧。”  
“是呢。”  
“白石，我想打网球。”

为什么会这样说？直到我手上握着球拍，我也不知道。  
白石听到了我说的话，像是放宽了心一样笑了一下。帅哥就是在这方面特别有优势，他笑得真好看，也给了我安心的感觉。  
既然想打网球那就打吧。他这样愉快地答应我了。  
黄色的网球就像是我的心脏。  
不管经历了什么我都不会放弃的。  
我不会放弃网球。

（可是我为什么要将出场机会让给千岁？）

诶？  
网球从我的身边飞过，砸在了白线内。  
是白石得分了。

＊＊＊

证言：白石藏之介

越来越有时间流逝的实感了。  
明明全国大赛不过是几个月前的事情，明明昨天还不需要戴上围巾。  
今天是假期，不用到学校去就不会见到谦也。因为越来越接近升学考试，大家都一致认为时间要花在复习上。即使说我怎么游刃有余也好，也还是需要做足准备的。我不会浪费一点时间，也不会做一点多余的事情，这是我身为完美圣书的人生格律。可是。  
（我牵挂着谦也，这让我心烦意乱，无法集中精神在学习上）  
谦也的异常是什么时候开始的？我在我的记忆中搜索。  
至少，在上一个周末之前，谦也还是那样。  
活泼、开朗、积极，做什么都吵吵闹闹，背诵世界史口诀的时候一脸被酷刑折磨的难受表情。会有不开心的事情，他总是被财前挑起情绪，财前也总喜欢说些话去惹他生气，但是很快又会消气。都在打打闹闹，虽然承受着升学考试的压力，但本性热情的谦也，还是开开心心地过着每一天。  
（我希望谦也每天都能这么开心）  
只要谦也笑起来，就不会有问题。  
所以到底是什么时候，情况开始变得异常的？  
一开始是因为晚睡了。他说过，大概是过了十一点之后才睡着吧？因为睡眠不足所以脸色非常难看，这也是没有办法的啊，白天的时候就要消耗脑力去学习，晚上如果没有充分的休息，当然会很辛苦。不过，只是单纯的睡眠不足，可以通过补眠来恢复精神，这不是什么大事。可是然后呢？谦也的脸色越来越难看。那是身体很难受的表现。难受得他都无法掩饰自己，只好摆出虚伪的笑容了，为了不让身边的人担心。即使如此，谦也还是什么都没跟我说。  
（谦也一直都是一个很会忍耐的人）  
二年级的时候，在全国大赛输给了立海，他也一直忍耐着。  
忍耐着。忍受了我不知道的痛苦。  
即使这样，还要忍耐着，还要摆出笑脸。  
（他宁愿我生气，宁愿我愤怒，宁愿我责备他）  
可是，我只想他笑起来。不是勉强自己的笑，是发自内心的高兴。  
我想，如果可以打网球，他心中的郁结就能解开了吧。  
所以星期三的时候，我突然提议去社团看一眼。  
谦也很高兴，是真的真的高兴。虽然没带球拍，我们还是借来了球拍，痛痛快快地打了一场。  
这样就可以了吧。这样就可以了吗？

“谦也……”  
谦也直直地坐在自己的座位上，瞳孔并没有对焦在什么东西上。  
他就像一个布娃娃。虽然眼睛睁开了，意识却好像不在身体里。  
然后，夏季的炽热突然席卷了整个教室。  
还有。  
（是高亢到耳朵里面觉得痛的蝉鸣）  
不可能，现在是冬季。外面的树都已经只剩下枝丫了。  
我再次回头的时候，谦也又睡过去了。

这像是一个诅咒。  
是谁对谦也施下诅咒？

＊＊＊

我睁开了眼睛，过了好一段时间，才适应了房间里的黑暗。  
我在自己的房间里。房间里唯一的光源是鬣蜥是饲养箱的恒温灯发出来的，进入冬季之后那盏灯24小时都不可以关掉，是用来为鬣蜥取暖的重要工具。  
我将手放在了胸前，摸到了柔软的衣料。  
是我的睡衣，我什么时候换了睡衣的？我记得我今天穿了很多衣服才出门的，因为白石约我见面，然后我们在街头网球场打了一场网球。球拍和球都是租借的，也没有换上运动服，我只是把白石给我的围巾脱了下来，就跟白石比试了起来。很久没有追着球跑了，虽然我记得我这个礼拜应该是去过一次社团，还跟财前打过一场的，但对网球那种久违的感觉还是很强烈，就好像我已经有上好几年没有碰过网球一样。  
如果上了高中，学业很繁忙的话，我说不定真的会放弃网球。  
虽然爸爸和妈妈都没有特别要求过我，但我还是希望能够继承家业，成为医生。要做医生，学习上就一定要非常非常努力，不可以有半点松懈。我没有白石这么优秀，我只能尽自己的努力去达到我的梦想。  
（好寂寞）  
我坐了起身，身体慢慢蜷缩，双手抱住了膝盖。  
为什么我会觉得这么空虚，就好像心脏被挖空了一大块一样。  
明明亲人和朋友都陪伴在身边，成为高中生也没有什么不好，继续努力下去，我就会离我的梦想越近，我应该是一步一步变得完整才对。  
（不是）  
我……  
（我不想长大）  
到底……  
（我想永远停留在全国大赛的那个夏天）

今晚的寒气更加渗人，明明关上了窗户，还是冷得彻骨，是因为我没有开暖气吗？还是因为身上的衣物不够厚？  
（头好痛）  
为什么突然会头痛？  
（耳鸣了，我什么都听不见）  
“唔……”  
好难受。  
寒气像是要切开我的身体，割断我的骨头。  
“好痛……”  
我软弱地流下了眼泪。  
我到底生了什么病？身为医生的爸爸能够治好我的病吗？  
“呜……”  
（千岁）  
脑海里浮现了那个懒洋洋的笑容。  
（见到千岁的话就能治好了）  
没错，是千岁。

＊＊＊

“千岁。”  
千岁果然就在便利店的影子后面。  
今天太阳还在的时候，我才和白石在这家便利店见过面。那时候千岁不在。大概千岁只会在夜晚来到这里吧。和过去无数次一样，他的手没有拿着任何东西，应该本来就不打算买什么东西。衣服还是穿得很少，那样长袖的薄衬衫，就算是在秋天穿，也会嫌太冷了。明明已经入了冬，果然还是应该穿多一点，感冒了就不好了。  
我小心翼翼地接近他。不知道为什么我要这么谨慎地不发出声音，可能是因为现在已经很晚了。等一下，现在是几点了？晚上十点？还是十一点？今天爸爸和妈妈好像要在诊所通宵值班，所以没有回来，翔太的话，他一般是晚上九点就上床睡觉了。  
千岁如常地露出一个慵懒的笑容。他的表情永远都是这样，看起来心不在焉，对什么都好像很不在意的样子。  
（所以才会将退部申请交得这么理直气壮吧）  
“现在已经很晚了，千岁不困吗？”  
我也不知道我为什么会这么问。这句简直是废话，但是千岁没有介意。  
他摇了摇头，反问我：“谦也不困吗？”  
“其实我刚睡醒。”  
“睡得不安稳吗？”  
“算是吧。”  
其实我根本不记得我今天是什么时候睡着的。  
我最后的记忆是在跟白石打网球，比分是……我连比分都不记得了，大概是白石赢了我吧。之后我是怎么和白石分开，什么时候回到家，有没有吃晚饭，怎么换上衣服上床睡觉的，全部都不记得。这应该是很严重的事情吧，很糟糕，需要快点处理，但是不知道为什么，看着千岁那张脸，我就安心得觉得什么问题都不是问题。  
我又再坐在了千岁的右侧。  
今晚的风果然很冷，千岁穿这么少果然很难受吧。  
“千岁。”  
“嗯？”  
他转过头来看我的时候，我把自己的围巾解下来，挂在他的脖子上。  
“这样会暖一点的。”  
千岁愣了一下，手捉住了围巾，似乎很用力。  
“谦也，谢谢。”  
“呐，千岁，为什么你每天晚上都在？”  
“为什么呢……”  
“不要重复我的话。”  
千岁发出了笑声。虽然我不知道他在笑什么，不过至少，他现在很开心吧。  
“我说我在这里等谦也，你会信吗？”  
“诶？等我？”  
“嗯。”  
“之前这么多次都是在等我吗？”  
“也不是吧，第一次碰见的时候的确是凑巧。”  
第一次是……第一次……没错，是我买了关东煮的那一次。  
其实也不是想要吃关东煮，所以那袋关东煮放到冷掉都没有吃掉，就这样拎着回家，然后放到冰箱里。第二天被翔太发现了，是翔太吃掉的。  
“那在第一次碰到我的时候，你为什么会在这里？”  
“唔，为什么呢……”  
“好啦，我说了不要重复我的话嘛。”  
“没什么特别的原因，在家里也没什么事情要做，所以就想出来呼吸一下新鲜空气。”  
他这种想法和一开始的我是一样的。我也是在家里复习得有些烦躁，想要呼吸一下新鲜空气，才大半夜从家里跑出来的。白石知道这件事还教训了我半天，说什么“如果复习累了就去休息，不应该跑到外面去”之类的话。  
“千岁有想要考的高中吗？”  
“嗯？为什么突然这么问？”  
“因为我们都是毕业生了，要决定高中志愿了吧。”  
“我没什么特别的目标，考到哪里就是哪里吧。”  
“诶，这样啊……”  
我低下头，看着黑漆漆的混凝土地面。  
真羡慕啊，自由自在的千岁。  
“我知道的哦。”  
千岁突然说话，我连忙抬起头，发现他一直侧着头看我。  
“知道什么？”  
“谦也想要一直留在全国大赛的夏天。”  
“诶……”  
为什么他会知道？  
“没说错吧？”  
“是这样没错啦。”  
心里想的事情被他说出口，我才知道自己有多么幼稚。  
不想长大，其实就是逃避未来吧。我果然还是个小鬼啊。白石知道的话，肯定又要数落我一通了。明明约好了，和白石一起考上名门高中，然后一起向着各自的目标奋斗，成为独当一面的大人的。  
（但是）  
（我真的很想逃）  
我不想长大。  
我不想接受今年的冬天。  
如果能够永远留在全国大赛的夏天就好了。  
就算知道四天宝寺永远会输给青学也没关系。  
（我真的太自私了）  
“如果谦也想要的话，可以哦。”  
“诶？”  
“谦也可以永远留在夏天。”  
“什么啊这是，JK的咒语？”  
“我们明明还是中学生，怎么也是JC的咒语吧。”  
“也是呢。”  
蹩脚的玩笑话。千岁还是那样笑眯眯的样子，让人认真不起来。

“谦也。”  
“嗯。” 

他这样无意义地喊着我的名字。  
我侧过头和他对望。  
旁边的路灯坏掉了，发出嚓嚓的声音，昏黄的光也在闪烁。

然后我们接吻了。

不是什么特别有深意的接触，只不过是嘴唇贴在了一起。  
千岁的嘴唇很冷凉，一定是因为今晚很冷。  
我不知道我该不该闭上眼睛，直到千岁宽大的手按在了我的后脑，加深了这个吻。  
我对接吻没有任何想象。  
如果最好，当然还是跟女孩子接吻吧，但是我却对和千岁接吻没有半点排斥感。明明大家都是男的。难道说我其实是gay吗？不过青春期以来，我的确没有思考过我的性向问题。  
和千岁接吻真的很舒服。我慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
（千岁的身体好温暖）  
明明外面的空气这么冷，但是千岁的身体真的很温暖。  
想要更加靠近他一点。  
这么想着，千岁另一只手将我抱紧了。  
两个男中学生在路边拥抱接吻了，被人看见了会怎么办啊。  
突然意识到这个问题，我轻微地挣扎起来，推开了千岁。  
千岁没有生气，反而是一脸心满意足的样子。  
“谦也的嘴唇很甜呢。”  
“在说什么呢！”  
我这时候一定羞得满脸通红了。  
糟糕，心跳得好快。真的好快。心脏快要飞出胸膛了。  
（我不可以再看着千岁的脸了）  
“我、我走了！”

我转身要走，千岁突然捉住了我的手。  
我缓缓回过头，千岁将我的围巾重新戴回到我的脖子上。

“祝你好梦。”  
他这样笑着对我说。  
“千岁……”

我今晚真的会睡着吗？

＊＊＊

（好热）  
我蹬开了盖在自己身上的羽绒被。  
明明是冬天，为什么会这么热，因为暖气的温度设置得太高了吗？  
我慢慢地睁开眼睛，窗外的太阳已经升起了。好刺眼的阳光。  
冬天不可能会有这么灿烂的阳光的。  
我觉得自己浑身酸痛，颈椎、脊椎、大腿、全部都传来一种闷痛。  
（好像是激烈运动过后的劳损）  
我摇摇头，然后深呼吸了一口气。  
今天是礼拜几？现在是什么时候？  
我慌慌张张地找我的手机，但是完全不记得放在哪里了。我是怎么爬到床上来的都不记得了，不，更早一点的事情，我是怎么从外面回到家的都不记得了。等一下，我为什么会出门？是为了买什么东西吗？明明是拼命复习争分夺秒的时期，我却这样慢条斯理地出门闲逛了吗？然后还睡到太阳都升起了……今天是假期吗？  
我一边摸索着下床，一边脱我厚重的睡衣。  
我背部都是汗了。是热出来的，都是因为暖气开得太大。  
我在书桌上找到被盖在练习册下面的手机，按亮了屏幕，发现将近二十通未接来电，都是白石打来的，时间集中在……  
（12月23日）  
那今天是几号？  
我连忙打开了手机的日历。  
今天是12月24日。现在是下午1点45分。  
今晚是平安夜。  
白石今早还给我发了短信。  
“我打电话到你家，是翔太君接电话，他说你还没醒，你醒来了给我回电吧。”  
最后一条短信的内容是这个。  
虽然疑惑自己为什么会睡这么久，但想下去也不会得到答案，干脆就不去想了。  
我回拨了白石的号码，很快他就接电话了。

“喂，白石？”  
“谦也！你不回我害我担心了好久知道吗？”  
白石的声音果然很生气。  
“对、对不起……”  
这种情况下除了道歉我也不知道我还能怎样。  
果然令人生气吧，我这样的行为。害白石担心了，我真的太过分了。  
“谦也，你身体真的没事吗？”  
白石的声音放缓了，这样温柔的语调来问我，反而让我有些无所适从。  
“没、没事吧……我只不过是睡得久了一点。”  
我回想了一下，的确只不过是睡的时间长了一点，尽管我不记得我是什么时候睡的，睡之前发生了什么都变得模模糊糊了。我好像在很晚的时候出了门，又好像没做这样的事。  
（为什么心会好像空掉了一块一样）  
我被莫名其妙的空虚感抓住了心脏，就连呼吸都变得辛苦起来。  
“谦也，你现在在家吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“我到你家陪你吧。”  
“诶？”  
“不方便吗？”  
“……也不是吧。”  
爸爸妈妈可能还在诊所，今晚是平安夜，翔太肯定会跟朋友出去玩的，所以家里就只有我。  
白石不是第一次来我家，也经常在我家过夜，当然，我也经常去他家，这样的事情早就习以为常了，可是为什么这次白石提出来了，我心底会有些抗拒？  
（我在抗拒什么？）  
“白石，我……”  
“谦也，我很担心你。”  
电话那边的白石的语气非常弱，就像在哀求我一样。  
“对不起，让你担心了……”  
“今晚是平安夜，我们一起过吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“想要吃蛋糕吗？”  
“好呀，我要吃，车站附近是不是新开了一家蛋糕店？”  
“听小春他们说出品不错。”  
“嗯，那就麻烦你买过来啦。”  
“要草莓蛋糕还是巧克力蛋糕？”  
“草莓？”  
“好的。”  
（我们的对话很正常）  
“我在家等你。”  
“我很快就会过来。”  
（没有任何异常）

因为我们是亲友。  
我和白石是关系非常好的亲友。

＊＊＊

证言：白石藏之介

车站新开的那家蛋糕店人气很高，加上今晚是平安夜，买蛋糕的顾客非常多，我排了将近两小时的队才终于轮到我。还好，谦也想要的草莓蛋糕还没有卖完。买好蛋糕之后，我就加快脚步去谦也家了。  
我跟谦也通电话的时候大约是下午1点45分左右，聊了不到5分钟。买好蛋糕之后已经快要4点了。冬天的天会黑得特别早，大概5点左右，天就会黑透。  
为了赶在天黑之前赶紧去到谦也家，我不禁加快了脚步。  
谦也家距离车站有将近30分钟的步行路程，不过是我的话，可以将时间缩短到20分钟。  
只要再拐过一个路口就能到了。我刚转过去，就在那个路口，我看见了谦也家门口站了一个人。  
（千岁千里）  
千岁站在了谦也家门口，双手插着口袋，抬头看着二楼。  
谦也的房间在二楼，他应该是在看谦也的房间吧。  
难道说谦也也约了他过来过平安夜吗？  
（好烦躁）  
不知道为什么，我内心一阵鼓噪。  
（不想看见他）  
中学三年，都是我跟谦也两个人过的平安夜的。  
（我们之间不需要第三个人）  
不知道千岁为什么会在这里，在我印象中，谦也跟千岁也没有熟络到什么程度。本来中途转学过来的千岁跟四天宝寺的大家都有种若即若离感，要说关系最好，应该是小金吧，因为千岁偶尔会请小金吃章鱼烧，所以他们来往得比较近。  
但是谦也呢？他和谦也的交集，应该只有全国大赛的时候，那次让赛。谦也主动放弃了自己的比赛资格，而千岁得到了那个资格，也没有赢下比赛。作为部长的我可是非常不甘心的啊。但是，我不可以表露出什么情绪来，因为我是四天宝寺的部长。输给青学，所有人都有责任，我也有责任，我不应该将责任全部推卸给千岁。  
（可是我的真心真的是这样吗？）  
就算千岁没有退部，他也很少来参加训练。三年级生都引退了之后，就很少见到他了。毕竟他自己到学校的次数也很少。  
（缺席率濒临被退学了吧？）  
所以谦也根本没什么机会接触到千岁。千岁为什么会在这里？  
我走了过去，想要装作若无其事地跟他打一声招呼，然后问清楚他的来意，结果只是刚迈步走过去，千岁就转头离开了。  
（我可以很肯定他转头的时候瞥了我一眼）  
这个人，到底是……

叮咚——  
我拿着蛋糕，在谦也家门口按了半天门铃。  
谦也都没有出来开门。心里有些不安感，然后我打通了谦也的手机，结果听到了屋里面传来了铃声的声音，但谦也还是没来开门。  
“谦也？你在里面吗？”  
几乎立即就想到出意外了，我拼命敲了门，大声呼喊，但屋里还是没有回应。  
“谦也——你没事吧？”  
砰、砰、砰！我敲门的动作越来越粗暴。  
如果可以直接把锁给撞坏也没关系。  
我急得在大冬天也冒出了汗。  
“白石哥？怎么了？”  
我听到了谦也的弟弟翔太君的声音，感觉到转机立即回头。  
翔太君刚从自行车上下来，急急忙忙地跑过来。  
“谦也还在里面！”  
我没时间跟翔太君解释太多了，翔太君明白过来之后立即拿钥匙开门。  
钥匙转了一圈，门就顺利地开了。没有在里面反锁。  
我和翔太君冲进了玄关，一阵诡异的热风迎面吹来。我本能地捂住了口鼻。这房子里面简直就像是没有开空调的夏天温室。不可能的，就算开再大的暖气，也不会有这种闷热感的。  
（就像我在教室里遇到的那样）  
“白石哥，那边！”  
顺着翔太君指着的方向，我们在客厅发现了倒在地上昏迷不醒的谦也。他的手机就在他的手边，还在响个不停。  
“谦也！”

＊＊＊

“谦也前辈，醒醒。”  
我的肩膀被人剧烈地摇晃着，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，结果看见了财前那副不耐烦的表情。  
“财前……？”  
“在发什么呆，快要轮到我们上场了。”  
“诶？”  
“诶什么啊？师范的比赛已经结束了，接下来就是D2的比赛了。”  
“等一下，财前，你在说什么？”  
“你是不是睡傻了？我在说比赛啊，跟青学的比赛。”  
没错，跟青学的比赛。  
八月的……全国大赛。  
我抬头就看见了观众席对面的比分牌。  
四天宝寺中学校VS青春学园。  
“全国大赛……”  
“是啊，我们已经连输了两场了，如果再输了，就……”  
不对，夏天早过去了。  
我抬头看了看天空。烈日当空，猛烈的阳光照射得我睁不开眼睛。  
这样的火热，还有身体蒸腾出来的湿气。没错，现在是八月。  
全国大赛还在进行中。我们现在和青学的比分是2：1。  
第四场比赛，决定性的D2比赛，上场的是我和财前，而对手是那个有名的青学的手冢和他的队友乾。  
（我没有去比赛）  
（我让出了比赛资格）  
（我让给了）  
“千岁……千岁呢？”  
财前用一脸难以理解的表情看着我。  
“千岁前辈不是早退部了吗？”  
（不是）  
“千岁在哪里？”  
“谦也前辈，你怎么了？”  
“千岁呢？”  
我几乎是叫出声。  
这场比赛，和青学的手冢的对决，应该是千岁……  
（千岁想要和手冢比赛）  
“千岁——”  
“等一下，谦也前辈——”

我飞奔了出去。  
在要离开的时候，突然觉得眼前一阵天旋地转。

＊＊＊

（好冷）  
我尽量蜷缩起身体，不让热量流失。  
为什么会这么冷。  
这么冷的话，我的鬣蜥会熬不过冬的。  
“不要……”  
我发出了呢喃。  
（好害怕，我好害怕）  
“谦也、谦也……”  
是白石的声音。我在哪里？白石也在吗？  
“谦也！”  
我猛地睁开了眼睛，花了几秒钟才能对焦。  
白石很担心地看着我，眉头紧锁，焦灼的眼神盯得我一阵心慌。  
“白石……”  
“你还好吗？”  
“我……”我将手按在额头上，想要回忆在我睡过去之前发生了什么，可是大脑一片空白，什么都想不起来。  
现在是什么时候，之前发生的事情，我在哪里，全部都没概念。  
“谦也……”  
白石朝我伸出手，慢慢地抚摸上我的脸颊。  
我愣愣地看着他，做不出任何反应。他的表情看起来太痛苦了。  
“我是不是又做错了什么？”  
白石勉强自己笑了一下，然后轻轻摇了摇头，“没有，谦也没有错。”  
“那我……”  
“你只是最近太累了，休息够了就没事了。”  
我去捉住白石的衣袖。  
“我是不是病得很严重？”  
“谦也？”  
“我的身体是不是有什么问题？是不是大脑长了肿瘤？还是说……神经性损伤？又或者……”  
我把我脑海中所知道的医学知识推测得到的可能统统都说出来，但是白石只是一直在否定我。  
“不是，谦也你什么病都没有。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯，医院已经检查过了，你很健康。”  
“可是我……”  
我的确忘记了很多东西，记忆也突然会断层，又或者，突然回到了过去——  
全国大赛的八月。

白石突然捉住了我的肩膀，强逼我正视他的双眸。  
“谦也，这是诅咒。”  
 


	3. Chapter 3

我不知道白石在说什么。理解不了。明明他说的每一个字我都知道，但是连在一起我却不知道他是什么意思。  
我的大脑真的没有出什么问题吗？为什么我理解不了白石说的话？  
（我开始控制不了自己）  
“谦也……谦也？！”  
“……啊，我没事。”  
我低下了头。我也不知道我是不是在逃避看见白石的表情。  
“谦也，我有很重要的事要和你商量。”  
“啊、嗯……”我随便敷衍着。  
“听着，谦也……”  
（听不进去）  
（白石跟我说什么我都听不进去）  
有什么湿润的东西从我的鼻腔中流了出来。  
我伸手擦了一下，沾到了一手的红色。  
（是血）  
血很快就在我的手指上干涸，成为一个暗红色的血迹。  
我轻轻摊开我的手掌，源源不绝的血滴落到我的掌心。  
（是我身体里面流出来的血吗？）  
好痛。  
可是我说不出哪里痛。  
（如果可以打网球的话，这种痛楚就会消失了吧）   
千岁一定会这样跟我说的。打网球的时候，什么烦恼都会消失。  
我想打网球。

“谦也——”

白石的声音又变远了。  
睡意缠上我的大脑，眼皮变得很沉重。  
我要睡了。晚安，白石。

＊＊＊

千岁一定会在那里。  
路灯还没修好，时不时闪烁。远处有汽车引擎的声音，咕隆咕隆。夜晚很安静，所以这些声音都听得非常清楚。还有就是。  
（夜晚的蝉鸣）  
我没听说过蝉在夜晚也会叫，或者这是某些特别品种的蝉。  
千岁还在那个位置，躺了下来。我的角度看不见他的脸，可能他闭上了眼睛，睡着了。在我印象中，千岁总是在睡觉。午休的时候，和白石一起去天台吃午饭，也会遇到他躲在阴凉的角落睡着了。下午放学后的社团活动，基本上他都不会出现，偶尔出现，也是在观众席上睡觉。在那种地方睡得不舒服的吧？但是他总是睡得非常安稳。  
（千岁就好像不属于这个时空的人一样）  
诶……？  
我到底都在想什么啊。  
“谦也。”  
听到了有人喊我，我抬起了头。  
千岁醒了，坐了起来，直勾勾地盯着我。  
扑通——  
我的心脏撞了一下我的胸膛。  
很怪异的感觉。  
（为什么我会觉得有些害怕？）  
今晚的风好暖，并且带着湿气。我背脊都是汗珠，黏住了衣服，整个人湿漉漉的，就连呼吸都是热气。我太热了，体内像是有一个核心在燃烧着。我应该脱掉外套吧？  
我将手放到了衣服最上的一颗纽扣上，才发现我穿着夏季的校服衬衫。  
薄薄的衬衫在湿掉的时候会贴着皮肤，显出皮肤的颜色。

“今晚是平安夜呢。”  
千岁含糊的话语飘了过来。  
原来今晚是平安夜。我好像答应了白石要一起过的，他还买了草莓蛋糕。  
(有这回事吗？如果有的话，白石应该不会让我单独出来才对吧)  
我听到了窸窸窣窣的衣物的布料和混凝土地面摩擦的声音。千岁站了起来，但是没有朝我走过来。  
（他好像从来没有走出过那个阴影）  
我向千岁走过去。以往我也是这样做的。这样做没什么问题。  
“今晚会见到圣诞老人吗？”  
我在千岁的右边坐下来的时候，千岁好像自言自语一般说了这么一句话。  
“圣诞老人只会去乖乖睡觉了的孩子家里送礼物。”我这样回答他。  
没有睡觉的我和他，都不会收到圣诞老人送的礼物。  
原本安静了一会儿的蝉鸣又开始叫起来了。北半球的十二月会有蝉吗？  
千岁没有坐下来。我抬起头看向天空。  
织女、牛郎，和天津四。夏季大三角还在星空之中。它们真的很耀眼。  
“谦也想要什么礼物？”  
“我说了的话你会送给我吗？”  
“圣诞老人会送吧。”  
我咂咂嘴，嘟囔着“怎么啊你都不要送我礼物吗”的抱怨话，虽然声音很小，但千岁肯定也听见了，他只是在笑着，看不出心底到底是什么想法。  
“如果谦也给我送礼物的话，我也会给谦也回礼。”  
我用手托着腮，“这是交易？”  
“不是哦。”  
（既然不是，那是什么？）  
我等着千岁解释下去，但是千岁没有继续说话了。  
他一直都是这么随心所欲的人。自由自在，没有束缚。  
（我很羡慕他）  
“谦也可以把重要的东西送给我吗？”  
突然间，他主动打破了我们之间的沉默。语调还是像是心血来潮，他是突然想到了什么才会这样问我的吗？不知道他会想要什么。千岁一直都是无欲无求的样子，全国大赛的时候想要和手冢比试也只是想跟厉害的对手交手而已，执着的并不是胜利。我们学校的口号虽然是“胜者为王”，但认真执着着胜利的人几乎没有。  
（我也不过是能打网球就足够了）  
“如果是我可以给出来的东西的话，可以哦。”  
他会想要什么？一支新的钢笔，网球拍的防滑胶带，还是一个护腕？  
我能想到的只有这些东西。  
其实千岁开口问我索要东西，我并没有感到排斥。  
（倒不如说我也很想给予他什么）

“我不想和谦也分开。”  
“诶？”  
“真心话哦。我想要的东西，就是和谦也在一起。”  
“什么啊那是，听起来好幼稚，小学生吗？”

我应该笑话他，但是无论如何，我都笑不起来。我反而有些想哭出声。  
我以前也说过这么幼稚的话。是小学四年级的时候，侑士要转学的时候，我一边嚎啕大哭一边说的。那时候我紧紧抱住了侑士，但是妈妈还是把我们分开了，然后拼命跟侑士和和美阿姨道歉。太不成熟了，真的太过幼稚了，如今我回忆起来也不禁这样责备自己。我长大了，我就能明白人总会有悲欢离合的现实吧。那次之后，我就再也没有因为这种事情哭过了。小学毕业的时候，和玩得很好的小学同学分开的时候，也没有再哭过了。妈妈也夸我长大了，做了一个好榜样给翔太看。  
（我已经不会再因为分别而哭泣了）  
“千岁也跟我考同一家高中的话，我们不就不用分开了。说不定还能一起再加入网球部。白石也是这么想的。”  
我和白石的高中志愿是一样的。  
说不定大学志愿也会一样。我希望能继承家业成为医生，他对药剂学也非常感兴趣，所以很有可能我们都读同一家医大。  
（这是我们相约好的未来）  
（要一辈子都做亲友哦）  
我就算再不想接受今年的冬天，我也没法反抗。  
时间要走，我捉不住。谁也捉不住。  
想到这里，心泛起一阵酸涩，眼角马上就湿润了起来。混蛋，忍足谦也，你可不要又哭了。  
“谦也。”  
千岁突然从后拥抱住我。  
他的双手环住了我的身体，下巴放在了我的肩膀上，脸颊紧贴在一起。他的身体很冰凉，和现在闷热的气温截然不同。  
（千岁的身体很温暖）  
他的脸蹭了蹭我的脸，有点痒痒的感觉。  
“夏天的时候，还好有你。”  
我悄悄转过眼珠，努力想要看千岁的侧脸。  
他闭上了眼睛。气息擦着我敏感的皮肤，像是羽毛一样。  
他收紧了他的双臂，我和他的身体贴近得几乎没有缝隙。勒得好紧，我觉得我的胸膛也被紧紧箍住了，心脏扑通扑通乱跳，跳不出他圈出来的牢笼。  
（就像是想要把我的身体揉进他的体内一样）  
（合二为一）  
我的手勉强地抬起了，握住了他箍住我上半身的手臂。  
其实也并不是想将他甩开，只是。  
（太辛苦了）  
“如果不是谦也，我已经放弃了网球。”  
他在我耳边呢喃着，音节黏连在一起，有些听不清。  
我不安地扭动着身体。  
（好害怕）  
我到底在害怕什么？  
到底是对深不见底的未来感到害怕，还是对一败涂地的过去感到害怕？我完全分不清楚。明明之前和千岁在一起的时候感到了轻松，和他说什么都可以，只是简短的对话也可以将心中的阴霾一吹而散。  
（但是开始变了）  
是从他亲吻我的时候变的吗？  
（我也变了）  
“千岁……”  
“要说谢谢的是我才对。”  
他磨蹭着我的脸颊，声音让我安定了下来。我停止了企图挣开他的动作。  
（我接受了千岁的拥抱）  
（就像我接受了千岁的亲吻一样）

“呐，可以送给我礼物吗？”  
“你想要什么？”  
“在我生日那天，把那份重要的礼物给我。”  
我们的身心都交融在一起。我被幸福包裹在一起，很温暖。  
夏天的风真的很舒服。被汗水打湿的身体想要融化在热度之中。  
这是一个幸福的平安夜。  
“你想要的东西，我都会帮你实现。”  
“所以，将你最重要的东西送给我吧。”

我没有回答千岁。我不知道千岁说的是什么，我也不知道我是否能够给他，这份忐忑不安让我没有勇气去回应他。  
不过，千岁似乎并不焦急。  
他紧紧地抱着我，在吹着夏日的凉风中，又哼起了那首不知名的小曲。  
我的意识变得昏昏沉沉起来了。

今晚我会做一个美梦吗？

＊＊＊

证言：白石藏之介

平安夜过去了。12月25日早上，我来到了谦也家。  
年末连着新年的假期才刚开始。如果是平时的上学日，我们会骑自行车上学。从我家到谦也家，再到学校，如果骑车的话，20分钟左右可以走完全部路程。事事都要讲求迅速的谦也，当然觉得做什么都越快越好。不过骑车太快会有危险，所以我会在旁边叮嘱一遍又一遍。然而这样不怎么奏效。一开始谦也还会老实听话，但是时间一长了，他就会故态复萌。所以后来我和谦也约定了，如果我们一起上学的话，就由我来骑车，他坐在后座就好了。虽然这种事不是每天都发生，身为网球部部长需要提前准备的事情太多了，他是学校的放送委员，早上也有要做的任务，所以有时候我们会凑不到在一起的时间，只能分开上学。我们都从网球部引退之后，可以支配的自由时间变多了，我来接谦也上学开始成为常态。  
（我每天都要这样做，就像谦也的男朋友一样）  
想到这儿，我的心中泛起了一阵酸涩的甜蜜。  
我和他形影不离的日子，虽然没有三年这么多，但也是不短的一段时间了。  
（谦也不知道我喜欢他）  
我们是亲友。亲密无间的朋友。  
午休的时候会交换彼此便当里的菜，有时候也会穿错了对方的运动外套，喝对方喝过的运动饮料也不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情。我们的亲密让身边的人都早已习以为常了。  
（但是谦也对我不是爱情意味的喜欢）  
谦也是一个很迟钝的人。过分点，可以说他笨吧。  
虽然对别人的事很敏感，总是第一时间察觉到对方的心情，好几次他都意识到我对比赛的紧张，然后悄悄握紧了我的手。谦也的手很柔软，很温暖，给了我极大的信心。这是别人无法给予我的。我没有了谦也就是不行。但是这样善解人意的谦也，对自己的事情总是很迟钝。可能因为在幸福的家庭中长大，他本能的对所有人都怀抱着善意，那些不怀好意的人刺向他的恶意，他总是察觉不了。  
（如果没有我保护他的话，他会被欺负得很惨吧）  
谦也没有我的话，一定会被伤害的。  
所以我不可以离开谦也一步。

叮咚——  
来开门的是翔太君。  
12月24日谦也被发现倒在客厅的时候，引起了大骚动。我和翔太君打了急救电话，救护车将谦也送去了医院，谦也的父母听到了翔太君的通知也连忙结束了诊所的营业赶到医院。一系列检查做下来，什么异常也没有，医生说谦也的生命体征很平稳，更像是睡着了而已。谦也的爸爸也是医生，很清楚事情的确如此，但是大家都没有放下心来。  
我最后还是跟谦也的父母说，谦也最近经常出现这种状况。  
突然失神，突然睡着，一天之内很少意识清醒的时候。谦也的父母要经营忍足家的诊所，所以经常不在家，谦也出现异常的一个礼拜内，他们都没有发现谦也这么不正常的情况。虽然我觉得作为父母这样很不应该，但我也没有立场去指责他们什么。  
（如果他们没办法保护谦也，就由我亲手保护吧）  
在半夜的时候，大家还在等最后的验血报告出来，这时候谦也醒了。  
谦也自己也很混乱。对于他来说，他也记不清楚自己在做什么。我试图从他口中理清楚今天发生的一切，首先是白天早上醒过来之后发生了什么，然后是中午，再接着是下午我打电话给他之后，这些时间里都发生了什么。  
（但是一无所获）  
谦也什么都不记得。我想知道他有没有记得我们下午打的那通电话，结果我话还没说完，就又睡过去了。  
（与其说是睡过去，不如说是突然失去了意识）  
猝不及防的倒了下去，但是能听到平稳的呼吸声。的确只是睡着了而已。  
（这是一个诅咒）  
我知道的。我很清楚知道。  
即使所有人都没有意识到这到底是什么回事，我也清楚知道。  
（首先是要找到，诅咒的源头）

“白石？”   
穿着睡衣的谦也睡眼惺忪地坐在了餐桌，因为他家客厅没有隔断，一眼就看见翔太君带着我进来了。  
“谦也，今天精神还好吗？”  
谦也的脸颊浮起了淡淡的红晕。他在害羞吗？  
“我睡得好饱啊，”他夸张地伸了一下懒腰，“白石，你呢？”  
说实话我昨晚睡得一点都不安稳。虽然谦也的妈妈说我的脸色也很糟糕，差点要倒下的样子，但我还是不放心让谦也离开我的视线。我大概是直到今天凌晨五点左右，公交车开出了第一班车之后才回家的。回家之后小憩了一会儿，一看已经早上十点了，洗漱了一下，换了身衣服就赶来谦也家了。糟糕的睡眠质量，过短的睡眠时间，的确不是我这种过分注重健康的人会做的事。  
“我也睡得很好。”  
（我说了一个谎言）  
谦也没有察觉有什么不妥的地方。  
如果他睡着的时候是没有记忆的，那他至少会有昨天下午那通电话的记忆。他记得我和他通过电话吗？他还记得电话里面说到的那个草莓蛋糕吗？  
我穿过客厅，来到他家的餐厅，然后看见谦也在吃牛奶泡麦片。  
“白石，吃过早餐了吗？”  
“现在才吃早餐也太晚了，午饭的时候要怎么办？”  
“那我现在吃多一点，中午就不吃了。”  
“太不健康了。”  
谦也咬着勺子，表情也不能算是不高兴。  
我这样的训话，他听得不少才对。早就习惯了吧，不过，如果是以前的谦也，他认为我说的有道理，就会老老实实道歉，然后改正，如果是认为我说得不对，就会倔强地跟我争论。只要是他有所坚持，他无论如何都不会屈服的。  
但是，他从来没有过这样对我暧昧不清的态度的时候。  
“谦也，你不高兴吗？”  
谦也放开了他的勺子，托着腮，抬起眼望着我。  
（可能是我错觉，我觉得这样的谦也有几分说不出的妩媚）  
“我为什么要不高兴？”  
他用俏皮的语气反问我。看来他的心情真的很好。  
他这样，我反而不知所措了。  
“没什么……”  
“啊，对了，谢谢你的蛋糕，白石。”  
谦也还记得蛋糕的事情。  
“蛋糕已经吃了吗？”  
“唔？还没有，我想今晚等大家都回来的时候再吃吧。白石你会留下来吃饭的吧？我要打电话跟妈妈说一声。一会儿和我一起去超市买菜？”  
“嗯，好啊。”  
（看见恢复精神的谦也真好）  
“等我一下哦，我先把碗洗了。”  
他的麦片不知道什么时候已经吃完了。我看着他拿着吃得干干净净的碗到水槽旁边，然后认认真真地洗了起来。谦也还在哼着不知名的歌，翘起的发尾跟着他身体小幅度的晃动一摇一摆。  
（谦也哼的歌，我好像在哪里听过）  
夏天的时候，在网球场的附近，听谁哼过。

中午的超市人流量不算多。  
谦也推着购物车，兴致勃勃地看琳琅满目的商品。  
“今天有点冷啊，我们不如吃寿喜锅吧。”  
“嗯，好啊。”我一边看着价钱牌一边说。  
谦也往购物车里面放了很多东西，寿喜锅一般需要的材料他都一股脑的放了一大堆进去，然后当我看见他塞了六盒鲜切牛肉片下去的时候，心里立即就升起了一个疑问。  
“谦也，为什么买了六盒牛肉？”  
“诶，因为我们有六个人啊。”  
“加上我不是才五个吗？你有亲戚要过来？”  
是侑士君吗？他要从东京过来？  
“不是啊，不就是我、爸爸、妈妈、翔太、白石……”谦也掰着手指一个接一个数，“还有千岁啊。”  
“千岁？”  
我对这个名字感到了意外。  
除了意外，还有几分震惊。  
千岁这个人给我的感觉，一直都是游离在集体之外的。虽然我是部长，理应联合起所有部员，让大家团结一致，但只有中途转学过来的千岁，是我无论如何都没法拉拢的一个人。  
（本来就奉承放任政策的我，其实也没有强制过千岁做什么）  
（正是如此，不受约束的千岁才会和大家一直都这么疏远）  
我以为网球部的大家，都没有太过亲近千岁，即使是小金也不例外。  
（因为千岁拒人于千里之外）  
“你约了千岁吗？”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
提到这个的时候，谦也很明显害羞了。  
他那样的反应我见得不多。即使是女孩子向他示好，他也不会露出那种表情的，怎么说呢。  
（像是被提到了心上人的少女）  
我的心咯噔了一下。不好的预感又再出现了。  
“谦也，你什么时候和千岁约好了？”  
他不回答，我就强硬地再问了一遍。  
可能是语气实在太凶，谦也的身体下意识缩了一下。  
“就……昨晚……”  
昨晚？平安夜？不可能，他下午接近五点的时候昏迷，然后送医院，在半夜的时候醒来过一次，意识也不怎么清醒，接着就又睡过去了，他根本没有时间联系千岁。  
“你没有记错吗？”  
“没有记错……吧？”  
谦也似乎也感到了迷惑，语气变得不肯定起来。  
“你昨晚明明是跟我一起过的。”然后，我再给他现实的一击。再怎么错乱也好，千岁这个人都不应该存在于他的记忆中。是因为做梦了吗？虽然不知道是怎样的梦，但是我的预感告诉我，这并不是什么好梦。  
谦也的眼神变得迷离了起来，似乎怎么都无法在我身上对焦。梦境和现实双方的记忆在混淆了吗？  
“谦也！”  
我捉住了他的肩膀，强逼他仰起头看着我。  
“谦也？！你没事吧！”  
可能一时间控制不好情绪，我的声音太大了，附近的人都看了过来。但我没心情去理会别人怎么看，我拼命用力抓紧了谦也的肩头。如果说痛感能够让他清醒一点倒也还好，我实在不想看他又这样失去意识睡过去，这里面一定有什么不对劲的地方，我一定要找出原因。  
“谦也——！！”  
“白、石……”  
终于，谦也的瞳孔逐渐变得清晰。  
“好痛、你抓得我好痛，快放手！”  
我连忙放开了谦也。谦也眼角泛泪，抱住了自己的双肩。  
“对不起，因为你刚才走神了，我怕你……”  
像之前那样，又再睡过去。  
这种情况发生过太多次了，每次我都只能眼睁睁地看着谦也变成这样。  
（我束手无策）  
（如果这真的是一个诅咒，我可以做什么？）  
可能是我表现得太过紧张，谦也露出了内疚的表情，脆弱得让我于心不忍。  
“对不起，我是不是给你添了很大的麻烦。”  
“没有，是我的反应太过激了，该道歉的是我才对。”  
谦也低下了头。我实在不想看他这样内疚下去，于是伸出手，揉了揉他的柔软的头发。谦也没有太大的反感，我的心一动，就尝试着敞开了怀抱，将他整个人抱进了怀里。  
“谦也……”  
两个男中学生在超市里抱起来的确有些怪异，但是我不在乎别人的目光。  
我想紧紧抱住谦也，我想谦也依赖我多一些。  
在我沉浸在这种气氛当中的时候，谦也突然猛烈地推开了我。  
“谦也？”  
“好奇怪，我们为什么抱在一起了？”  
谦也皱着眉，露出了苦恼的表情，他好像忘记了一分钟之前的事。  
我愣了一下，为了不让谦也继续这么困惑，只好维持着冷静的情绪，笑了一下。尽管我的心像是被千把刀插过一样。  
（你就这样抗拒我的怀抱吗？）  
“谦也……”  
“不要浪费时间了，白石！No speed no life！”  
话音刚落，他就推着购物车，往另一个商品区跑去了。  
“等一下，不要在超市里跑起来！”

刚才的事情好像没有发生过一样。  
恰到好处的气氛，恰到好处的情绪，恰到好处的亲昵，统统都在一瞬间烟消云散了。我原本以为可以趁机跟谦也说清楚的，告诉他我的心意，告诉他我希望和他成为情侣。不，他想要直接做夫妻也可以。  
（但是为什么？）  
在商品柜前挑选起想要的商品的谦也看起来一切如常。  
笑着，很开心，眉眼弯弯的，看见一个形状怪异的杏鲍菇还拿起来给我看。  
“你看长得像不像教世界史的上原老师？”  
他做了个鬼脸。  
（是无忧无虑的谦也）  
他好像一直都是这样乐天地迎接新的每一天。  
（我喜欢这样的谦也）  
“白石白石！我们要不要把上原老师买回去？”  
“寿喜锅里面加什么都可以的吧。”  
“唔，还有豆腐没买，白石快走。”  
“谦也慢点，都说过了不可以在超市里跑起来！”

在追着谦也的时候，我在转角看见了一个高大修长的身影。  
（千岁千里）  
我有些意外会在这个时间地点遇到他。  
千岁也注意到我了，我们有眼神的交接，但他并没有任何表示。  
（是当看不见我吗？）  
谦也说过他今晚也要来吃饭，既然在超市偶遇了的话，一起过来买东西也是理所当然的吧。当然，我并不想他打扰我和谦也的独处。不管今晚他是不是真的会出现，总之，我现在不想他打扰我。  
“白石？看见熟人了吗？”  
谦也的手在我眼前晃了晃，我回过神来，看着谦也笑了一下。  
“没有，是我看错了。”  
我再次回头的时候，千岁已经不在那儿了。  
（神出鬼没的家伙）  
“谦也，我们还有什么没买？”  
“唔，萝卜和魔芋丝，还有……”

我和谦也之间没有他可以插进来的缝隙。

＊＊＊

我和白石各自拿了很多食材，走在回家的路上。  
虽然说今晚要吃大餐，但好像还是买多了，不过没关系，接下来几天都可以慢慢消耗掉，虽然爸爸妈妈经常要在诊所值班没法回家吃饭，但这几天是年末假期，我和翔太基本都会留在家里，一口气买的多了，还省了经常跑出来，而且现在天这么冷，食材也不容易放坏。  
（如果是夏天，即使有冰箱，也不敢买这么多东西）  
一阵寒风迎面吹了过来，呛进了我的气管。  
“咳、咳咳……”  
“谦也，没事吧？”  
白石似乎想要帮我顺背，但现在两只手都拿满了东西的状况只能在那儿干焦急。  
“我、咳咳……没事……”  
“还说没事。”  
白石最后还是将手上的东西放在地上，然后紧张地帮我扫着背。  
喘了一会儿，终于呼吸畅顺了。  
“我没事了，谢了白石。”  
“下次出门的时候戴上围巾吧。最近天越来越冷了，就算长时间待在有暖气的室内也要注意保暖。”  
“……白石好啰嗦。”  
“我这是为你着想。下次出门一定要记得，冬天感冒了可是会很难受的，现在先戴着我的吧。”  
白石把他的围巾脱下来，围在我的脖子上。  
这好像不是他第一次借围巾给我了。  
在帮我围围巾的时候，不知道是有意还是无意的，他的手碰了我的脸颊好几次。很轻微的触感，指尖的皮肤不着痕迹地扫过。我们这样长期握球拍的网球选手，手其实多少会有些粗糙，但是白石的手不一样，一直都是健康主义者的他很注意身体的护理，所以完全没有那种让人不舒服的触感。  
（白石真的很温柔）  
（身为部长的他，大概对谁都是这样吧）  
系好围巾之后，白石抬起头。  
“我们还是快点回家吧。”  
“嗯。”

冬天生病的人真的很多。  
妈妈打电话回来说，诊所实在太多病人了，所以和爸爸真的没办法回来吃晚饭。我这样对翔太说了之后，翔太很明显露出了失望的表情。  
这样不是第一次了。从我会记事开始，父母的工作就非常忙碌。他们经营着家族传下来的诊所，丝毫不能松懈，如果是流感的季节，忙到深夜是常事，有时候还要守夜。我很理解父母的工作，他们是医者，需要他们去照顾的不只有作为他们的孩子的我和翔太，还有每一位遭受病魔折磨在受苦的病人。所以我一直都很努力地想要减轻他们的负担。  
以前侑士一家还没搬走的时候，是侑士的妈妈和美阿姨来负责兼顾照顾我和翔太，大概是小学四年级的时候，侑士一家搬走了，照顾翔太的责任就落在我身上了。  
做饭不是什么难事，家务也不是什么难事，我一直都努力地去做。  
爸爸妈妈经常忙得连夸奖我一句的时间都没有。  
我和翔太，还在读小学的时候，最期待的就是一家人能在一起吃一顿饭。这种时候，一年里都没几次。  
（对不起，翔太，又让你失望了）  
虽然很想这样对翔太说，但我最后还是没有说出口。  
即使是作为哥哥，我也没有那个资格去安慰翔太。  
（我明明也很想有人来安慰我啊）  
“今晚只有我们三个人吃哦。”  
“还好白石哥也来了，不然笨蛋哥哥买这么多东西都不知道要吃到什么时候才能吃完，说不定吃完之前就要过期，最后只能扔掉。”  
“翔太！！”  
有时候翔太的性格比财前还要恶劣。  
白石只是在旁边看着笑，完全没有帮我的打算。  
（不过没关系，反正现在我们也过得很幸福）  
被煮的发出噗噗的声音的沸腾的寿喜锅，暖气布满每一个角落的房间。电视开着，声音又大又吵，但是谁也没有将心思放在正在播放的综艺节目上，也没人想到要去把音量调小。  
（我很幸福）

我真的幸福吗？  
伸向锅里的筷子停住了。

现在的我真的幸福吗？  
（家人在身边）  
坐在我旁边的翔太咬着筷子，在思考要夹哪块牛肉。  
（朋友也在身边）  
白石在搅着生鸡蛋，速度不快不慢，鸡蛋被搅出了一个完美的漩涡，就像他平时的行事作风一样，做什么都要完美。  
（我根本什么都不缺）  
不，我好像把谁忘记了。

如果这一切才是梦。

＊＊＊

我迷迷糊糊醒过来了。  
房间里还是只有鬣蜥的保温箱亮着光。不算刺眼的光，不至于影响睡眠。倒不如说，我养了它这么多年以来，每年冬天我都是这样接受着这样的光入睡的，真困了的时候根本不在意是不是有光，更何况那也不是什么耀眼到无法入睡的光。  
（但是，一睁开眼睛的时候还是觉得很刺眼）  
我用右手挡了一下眼睛，等眼睛适应了这样的亮度，才慢慢移开手。  
我的鬣蜥叫KURA，刚好和白石的名字撞了。这是一个巧合，我养它的时候才读小学四年级，那时候还不认识白石藏之介这个人。为了不让别人误会，我从来不跟人说我的鬣蜥叫什么名字，我也从来不会喊白石做“KURA”。  
（为什么我在半夜醒过来了，是因为担心KURA吗？）  
我下了床，穿上了棉拖鞋，慢慢走到了桌子那边。  
保温箱里的KURA睡得很安稳，箱子里面的温度计显示温度是25度，恰到好处。  
（嗯……我是什么时候睡着的？）  
我记得爸爸妈妈今天晚上不能回来，然后我和白石、翔太吃了寿喜锅。  
翔太吃了很多肉，我还记得我说过了让他不要挑食。  
电视上放着综艺节目，好像是杰尼斯哪个艺人组合主场的节目，很热闹，请的嘉宾也很多，可能是因为这是年末特辑吧。  
（我根本没有认真去看）  
和白石说了很多关于学校的事情，因为是同班同学，不管是学习上，还是平时的学校生活，总有说不完的事情。上个礼拜三我们一起去了网球部，见到了已经是部长独当一面的财前，我还和财前打了一场。  
（比分是多少？）  
我输了吗？我才不可能输给财前那家伙呢。  
然后呢，吃完饭之后发生了什么？  
（没有记忆）  
之后的记忆全部都没有了。  
我最后的印象，只有和白石聊到财前。  
碗筷都收拾了吗？吃剩下的菜有用保鲜纸封好放进冰箱吗？锅洗了没有？这种事情，肯定是我跟翔太一起做的吧，如果全部都扔给翔太做的话，他肯定要抱怨的。  
（所以我应该是收拾了餐具之后）  
还是不放心，我推开了房门，打算下楼看看情况如何了。  
我打开了楼梯的灯，借着楼梯的光，我没有打开客厅的灯，直接走到了厨房，然后打开厨房的小灯。  
厨房收拾得非常干净，刀具和砧板都放在了原本应该在的位置上，碗筷全部都洗好了放在了沥水架上。我打开了冰箱，今天买的食材没有用上的都在，看样子没有吃剩的饭菜。  
（我可以安心了吧）  
我关上了冰箱的门，准备回到自己的房间。

我一转身，看见客厅站着一个人。  
因为客厅没有开灯，只能透过楼梯透过来的光看得见他的身影。  
“千岁……”  
为什么千岁会出现在我家？  
即使是黑暗中，我也看见了他那副悲伤的表情。  
（为什么他会这么悲伤）

“谦也，为什么今晚你没有来？”  
我拼命后退，直到腰撞到了背后的橱柜，整个人顺着硬邦邦的橱柜滑落下来，坐在了地上。  
（好害怕）

这种感觉，我曾经有过。  
就在被千岁看见了白石牵上我的手的时候。

“谦也。”  
（不要过来）  
“呜……”

我感觉到我的咽喉被什么东西扼住了。


	4. Chapter 4

我听到了很嘈杂的声音。人说话的声音，课桌和椅子拖来拖去的嘎吱声，翻书的嚓嚓声，还有风吹动树枝的摩擦声，麻雀在窗外的吱喳声，全部都混杂在一起，毫无节奏，也无法让人找得到规律。  
（随心所欲的声音）  
其实我并没有太过厌烦这些声音。  
我的眼睛微微睁开，看见的是三年二班里的光景。  
熟悉的同学都各自忙碌着，走廊外面有人不紧不慢地走过。  
（我在三年二班的课室里）  
好温暖。不是夏天的炎热，是寒冬刚过之后的春熙。  
我低头看了一下，自己的确穿着春季的校服，黑色外套上的金色纽扣都是崭新的。手指摸上衣领，上面别了代表三年级生的徽章。  
白石推开了课室的门进来。  
（他的位置我记得是……我的前面）  
白石在我前面的位置豁开腿坐下来，然后扭转身，手放在了我的桌面上。那双好看的眼睛像是有无尽的情愫要诉说给我听一样，和我四目对视。我一直都觉得很浪费，白石要是愿意这样看着哪个女孩子，肯定就交到女朋友了，不至于天天和我混在一起。  
“总算不犯春困了吗？”  
“诶？”  
“你课间休息的时候一直在睡。”  
（我一直在睡觉吗）  
“春困？”  
“嗯，是呢，不过我也很能理解，春天太暖了，的确会令人昏昏欲睡，不过下午可别要睡了，下午第一节课是世界史，小心上原老师又喊你起来读课文。”  
我不是太理解白石说的话。可能我现在疑惑的表情也让白石意外了吧。  
“谦也，还没睡醒吗？”  
“啊、嗯……”我挠挠我的头发。  
（现在是春天）  
（也就是说，现在是我们刚升上三年级的初春）  
白石把头枕在椅背上，抬眼看着我，“为了迎接今年的全国大赛，小修说想要加强训练的强度，大家应该都赞成的吧。”  
我点点头，“嗯，是呢。输给了青学，真的很不甘心。”  
“青学？”  
白石突然坐直了起来。  
“怎么了白石？”  
“我们上年是输给了立海啊。”  
白石的嘴唇在一张一合。  
我不太能理解他说什么。但是我的大脑擅自作出了反应了。  
“诶，是吗？可能因为都是关东的学校，我记错了吧。”  
（没有，我根本没有搞清楚现状）  
这不是我想说的话，我有很多事情想要问白石。现在到底是什么时候，课程的进展，社团的状况，我和白石……  
（不是）  
我和千岁千里。  
我有疑惑的是，我和千岁千里。  
（千岁是谁？）  
“谦也，你还记得千岁千里吗？”  
“千岁？”  
“嗯，上年关西大赛和我们交过手的，九州狮子乐中学的双雄之一。”  
（我当然认识千岁啊，大家都认识千岁不是吗？）  
“他今年转学到四天宝寺了，如果能拉拢他进网球部，我们的实力会大增吧。”  
我猛地站了起来，白石连忙也跟着站起来，试图拉住我的手。  
“就这么决定了！我要去拉千岁入部！”  
“等下谦也！”

——我想起来了。  
现在是新学期刚开始的春天。  
樱花盛开的季节。学校里的校道上都是掉下来的樱花花瓣。

＊＊＊

“谦也。”  
千岁在喊我的名字。  
我一回过神来，就发现自己站在了黑漆漆的路边。眼前是一家便利店，便利店旁边是时好时坏的路灯，在便利店和路灯的光映照出来的影子夹角那里，站着穿着薄薄长袖衣服的千岁。他整个人像是融入了阴影中，我只能看见一个轮廓。明明没有雾，视线却是朦胧一片。  
（千岁好像不是第一次这样毫无目的地喊我的名字）  
我走了过去，发现自己没有发出脚步声。  
（我没有穿鞋）  
赤裸的脚底直接接触了有些温度的坚硬的柏油地面。  
我将手放在了衣襟上，才发现我穿了夏天时经常穿的那件长袖睡衣。这件睡衣印了绿鬣蜥的图案，我一直都很喜欢，就算穿到布料起线头，也舍不得换掉。  
（我刚从家里出来吗？为什么衣服也没换，鞋也没穿？）  
“谦也。”  
千岁又叫了我一声。  
他没有说让我快点靠近他，只是喊着我的名字。  
（毫无意义地喊着我的名字）  
我很想问他，这么晚了在这里干什么，但是想到了我也是这么晚也从家里跑出来，就没有问出来。毕竟我也没有什么跑出来的理由。  
（不是，我有理由的）  
我很清楚，我需要花费更多的时间在学习上。就算再怎么喜欢网球也好，在临近升学考试的时候，还是应该收心养性，乖乖坐在书桌面前，不断做着练习题。重复的题目，重复的考点，重复的思路。我要不断训练自己，直到看见题目本能就想到了答案那样。我不是白石那样努力的人，我做不到他那样完美，但我也还是必须要去做。虽然说不上讨厌这样的学习方法，可是。  
（然后我要想到的是）  
还是在白线内挥动球拍更加能让我身心愉快。我不过也是偶尔在社团里露露脸的程度，因为网球不足，我才会有种焦躁无法消除。  
（千岁也是）  
我和他有着同样的烦恼。  
（想要放弃某些东西）  
阴影中的千岁朝我笑了一下。还是往常那样的慵懒的笑容，好像什么都不在乎，轻松，自由，没有束缚的笑容。  
我赤足走在柏油地面上，进入了光与黑暗夹角造成的阴影中。  
当我来到千岁的身边的时候，他似乎安心了下来。他坐了下来，接着躺在了硬邦邦的混凝土阶级上，闭上了眼睛，开始哼歌。  
不知名的歌调传入了我的耳朵。  
轻松愉快的节奏，不能说婉转动听，但是会让人心平气和下来。

“呐，千岁，你在这里做什么？”  
我们像是普通朋友见面了一样，我说着最不令人意外的话题。  
明明以前也不会好奇他要做什么的。  
（我们的关系……到底是什么样子的？）  
千岁不喜欢说起自己的事情。关于他的过去，一直都是一个谜团。  
没人知道他住在哪里，也没人知道他为什么会转学到四天宝寺，平时翘课的时候会去哪里，会做什么，好像连老师也不知道。缺席率已经高到濒临要被遣退的地步了吧，学校里偶然也会听到这样的流言蜚语，但是千岁时不时还是会出现在学校里面，也没听说过哪个老师对他自由散漫的行为感到愤怒或者烦恼。就算是小修，他也不怎么在意千岁是否有出现在网球部的例行训练中。  
（就好像大家都习惯了千岁不存在一样）  
千岁果然没有回答我。他还在哼他的歌。  
他的默不作声让我稍微有些不安。  
是的，我在期待千岁回应我。  
但是，我的内心萌生起一种怪异的直觉。  
千岁不会回答我任何问题，无论我跟他说什么，他只会说自己感兴趣的事情。  
（真是个自我中心的人呢）  
大家接触千岁并不多，平时他总是笑脸迎人，所以察觉不了吧。  
（可是我察觉到了）

不能忤逆千岁的意思。

和第一次相遇不一样。我不想再找话题和千岁闲聊，我明显感觉得到我们之间无话可说，不是因为我变得冷漠，是千岁不想和我说话。不管我说什么，都是对千岁的冒犯，我要做的，仅仅是顺从地站在他的面前。  
就像我现在这样。明明很想逃离，脚却动不了。  
（我就像属于千岁一个人的扯线木偶一样）

我仰起头，看见千岁朝我走过来。  
他好像是第一次走出那个夹角的阴影吧。  
明明一直都知道我们之间的身高差距，但不知道为什么，这次他朝我接近的时候非常有压迫感。我仰起头看他，他低着头看我。  
“谦也，我们有着同样的愿望，对吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
（我们的愿望是……？）  
“所以你不会离开我，对吗？”  
我的脚底升腾起一种热气，烫着我赤裸的肌肤。  
是夏天的闷热，温度烘烤着柏油路面，蒸发出来的热量，即使在气温会下降的夜晚，这样的热力也不会彻底消散。  
“谦也。”  
千岁在催促着我，但我不知道要怎么回答他。  
我们到底是什么关系？  
（头好痛）

我曾经和千岁接吻。  
我曾经觉得和千岁在一起很幸福。  
我喜欢和千岁说话的感觉。

（但是，我也会感觉到恐惧）

千岁看我的眼神很可怕。  
对，被他看见我和白石在一起的时候，他的眼神很可怕。

（白石）

没错。  
我原本是和白石在一起的。  
我们在一起度过圣诞。他买了一个蛋糕，我们吃了寿喜锅。

不是千岁。  
不是夏天。

我身处的地方应该是——

千岁的脸色变得很诡异，他试图张开手抱住我的身体，但是我本能地推开了他，然后往后跑。  
“哈啊、哈啊……”

就算再怎么不想时间前进，时间都应该前进的。  
我不应该回到过去。我不应该有回到过去的愿望。  
我选择的是——

（未来）

脚下被绊了一下。  
我整个人摔在了粗糙的柏油路上。

（好痛）  
膝盖好像流血了。  
脸也擦伤了。  
我咬咬牙爬起来，却被一个阴影笼罩了起来。

“千岁……”  
千岁挡在了我前面。

“呐，谦也……”

＊＊＊

证言：白石藏之介

12月25日过后，翔太君早上起来的时候，发现谦也倒在了家里。  
和第一次发现谦也倒下的情况非常相似，翔太君也说当时家里有种异常的热度，像是突然回到了没有空调的夏天。  
谦也只不过是又一次睡了过去，但怎么都叫不醒。  
医生检查过了，他的身体没有大碍，生命体征也很平稳，只不过是睡着了而已。但是不是普通的睡着。他陷入昏睡的状态已经超过一天一夜，昏迷24小时了，再怎么说，这都不是正常的睡眠长度。因为还是害怕有什么突发意外，医生给谦也做了脑部CT，发现他的大脑非常活跃，换言之，虽然他睡着了，但他的思维一直在活动，最大的可能性是他在做梦，他被梦境困住了，所以才会一直醒不过来。  
我之前就跟谦也说过了，这是一个诅咒。但是……  
（我无能为力）  
我眼睁睁看着谦也的情况日益变差，但完全帮不上忙。  
虽然生命体征一切正常，但长此以往，身体肯定会出现问题的，现在医院已经决定给他注射营养液了。谦也的父亲是医生，他能明白到现在面临着怎么一个困境，但是大家都束手无策。  
“白石哥。”  
谦也的弟弟突然叫了我一声。  
“翔太君，怎么了吗？”  
“‘千岁’、是谁？”  
从他口中听到这个名字的时候，我的确诧异了。  
“你……是从哪里知道千岁的？”  
“哥哥他，突然露出了很害怕的表情，喊着这个名字。”  
然后就失去意识了。  
翔太君声音有着些许的颤抖。  
在如常的早上，发生了匪夷所思的事情。翔太君听到了千岁这个名字，但是他也不知道该怎么跟自己的父母以及医生说。他一定是觉得很奇怪吧，谦也口中的“千岁”到底是谁？翔太君又跟我重复了一遍，谦也当时的表情非常害怕。不，更准确点说，是惊恐。  
（千岁千里让他感到了惊恐）

诅咒的源头是……千岁千里。

＊＊＊

是喝彩声。  
为什么会有喝彩声？

“比赛结束，比分6：0，胜方——立海大。”  
（啊，对了）  
（我输了）  
我呆立在球场上，传入耳朵里的都是为胜利的一方欢呼的高鸣。  
全国大赛。这是原哲前辈最后一次参加全国大赛了。  
（也是白石成为部长之后参加的第一次全国大赛）  
前面两场双打都输了，我们和立海有着不可逾越的差距。  
（但是）  
我作为单打三出场，还有最后的转机。  
如果我赢了，那么接下来就可以交棒给原哲前辈。 原哲前辈赢了，那么就是二胜二负，而最后的单打一，是白石出场。  
（白石很强）  
如果是白石的话，如果是他完美的圣书网球的话，四天宝寺会赢的。  
（可是我输了）  
白石……白石他到底会怎么想？  
我僵硬地转过头，看向旁观席。  
身为部长的白石抱着臂，看着我。  
他是什么时候开始看着我的？是比赛开始之后，一直都在看着我吗？  
（白石的眼神写满了很多情绪）  
四天宝寺输了，是惨败。身为王牌的白石甚至没有出场的机会。  
都是我的错。  
全部、全部、全部都是我的错。

“不是你的错。”

我转过身去，看见千岁站在了我身后。  
他说，“不是你的错”。  
“不是……我的错？”  
“嗯，不是谦也的错。”

（那到底是谁的错）

“谦也，到我身边来吧。”  
“千岁……”  
“我们一起留在那个夏天吧，谦也。”  
（三年级的全国大赛）  
（一起留在那个夏天）

“咳、咳咳……”  
好难受。  
为什么，我会有种被人掐住了咽喉的窒息感？

＊＊＊

证言：白石藏之介

我的双手放在了谦也的脖子上。  
我将监心器的电源拔了，病房里再也没有任何声音。  
现在是深夜，只有两名护士在护士台值班。不发出声音的话，根本没有人会注意到病房里面在发生什么。我把窗也关了，病房里只靠着中央空调的出风口来让空气稍微有些流通。这里已经变成密室了，变成只有我和谦也存在的一个秘密空间。  
我的呼吸声和心跳声很轻，而谦也的呼吸声和心跳声微弱得近乎消失。  
谦也的身体太过纤细了。手腕也好，脚踝也好，都是一只手就能握住的纤细。  
我的手掌感觉得到他颈动脉的跳动。他只是睡着了而已。  
“谦也，对不起，稍微忍耐一下，我很快就会将你救出来。”  
用力的时候，我有种轻飘飘的感觉。  
（谦也……）  
他的呼吸变乱了。  
病房里还是很安静。  
一秒、两秒、三秒……  
谦也的眼睛睁开的瞬间，我立即放开了手。  
“咳咳……”  
他脸泛着不正常的潮红，然后开始咳嗽，可能实在是太过难受了，眼角都是溢出来的泪水。他的泪水反射着夜晚的月色。  
“谦也。”  
“白、石……？”  
谦也醒过来了，茫然地看着压在他身上的我。  
我们对望了一秒钟，谦也突然轻轻挣扎起来。我压下身，用自己的双手去按住他试图推开我的手。  
“白石？发生什么了？我……”  
“你什么都不记得了吗？”  
谦也呆住了，然后才似乎察觉了我的问题到底是指什么。  
“我……是不是又睡过去了？”  
“嗯。”  
“这里是哪里？”  
“医院。”  
听到了医院，谦也又陷入了一阵茫然。  
等了片刻。  
“千岁呢？”  
“你见到他了？”  
“嗯。”  
（是梦吧）  
“他跟你说什么了？”  
“谁？”  
“千岁。”  
谦也似乎在思考。是在搜刮自己的记忆吧，但我有种预感，他什么都不会记得。  
果然，几分钟后，他摇了摇头。  
“我什么都想不起来了。”  
“谦也，可能我接下来说的话，你会觉得很荒谬，但我说的每一句话都是真的。”  
谦也深蓝色的眼睛眨了眨。  
他在听我说话。我相信，“那个人”也在听我说话。  
“你被诅咒了。”  
“什么啊，白石，轻小说看多了吗？我还以为财前会比较喜欢看那种……”  
“我认真的。你被千岁诅咒了。”  
听到了千岁的名字，谦也的眉头蹙了起来。  
我的心跳在加快。不是没有由来的，我可以确定，“那个人”已经在这间病房里了。  
（他会作出什么行动？）  
“白石……”  
谦也的眼睛失焦了。  
“我会被千岁杀死吗？”  
我的左手抚摸上他的脸颊。太冰了。  
“我不会让那种事发生的。”  
“那、白石，”谦也的声音越来越轻了，“千岁会死吗？”

我没有说话。  
但是谦也捉住了我的手臂。

“呐，白石……”  
“谦也。”  
我伸手摩挲着他眼角的泪痕。  
“千岁千里本来就是活在过去的人。”

＊＊＊

证言：白石藏之介

如月车站听起来非常荒诞，但的确是真实存在的事。  
四天宝寺的夏季传统活动夜间试胆大会上，财前说了这个故事，把网球部不少部员都吓到了。谦也当时也很怕，但一直强装着镇定，手偷偷攥紧了我的衣摆。而我作为部长，当时笑笑说，这样的都市怪谈基本上都是骗人的。我的态度让不少人一下子安心了下来，但是谦也仍然没有放开我的衣摆。  
这件事是在今年的夏天发生的，是全国大赛举行前几天。  
当时千岁不在。不过，千岁不在才是常态。虽然他名义上是网球部的正选，但是训练从来都不出现。不止社团活动，他在学校里的出席率也很低，如果不是因为中学是义务教育，估计他已经被退学了。  
（这样神出鬼没的一个人，却意外跟谦也保持着一种似是而非的亲密关系）  
全国大赛的时候，谦也跟我说，他想将自己的出场资格让给千岁的时候，我非常惊讶。  
当时千岁已经交了退部申请了，他和自己的旧友橘桔平比赛完之后，似乎对网球已经再没有执着了。不管是我，还是小修，都尊重千岁的意愿。但是谦也却跟我说，千岁想要和青学的手冢对决，他想要成全千岁。  
（你想成全千岁的愿望，那你自己呢？）  
站在全国的赛场上，明明也是谦也自己的梦想。  
（为什么要牺牲自己？）  
现在一想，大概是那时候，谦也被千岁诅咒了。

（千岁千里是活在过去的人）  
（他用诅咒绑住了谦也的灵魂，想要令他永远和自己活在过去）

“谦也，你自己是怎么想的？”  
“我？”  
“你想活在过去吗？”  
我凝视着谦也的眼睛。他的瞳孔倒影了我的脸。  
我们彼此的表情都有些过于严肃了。  
“白石，我很害怕冬天。冬天很冷，要穿很多衣服，也不能自由自在地打网球了，还有就是……”谦也停顿了一下，“我回不到和大家在一起开开心心打网球的日子了。”  
“谦也，你喜欢网球吗？”  
“嗯，喜欢，很喜欢很喜欢很喜欢。”  
再怎么觉得烦恼，只要能打网球就能开心起来。即使要面对枯燥的应试学习，但是如果有时间能站在白线内，拿着球拍，追逐着那个黄色的球，心情就会立刻变好。  
这是谦也对网球的思念。其实我也一样。  
（可是，不能这样沉溺下去）  
可能是谦也看到我瞳孔深处写着的痛苦，他也流露了同样的情绪。  
“白石，是我太任性了吗？”  
“谦也……”  
“尽管我知道我必须要长大，必须要成熟起来，必须要为自己的人生、自己的未来负责，但我还是很想逃避。我不想去面对将来的事情，留在四天宝寺，留在全国大赛的夏天，留在我拥有的最美好的时光，这就足够了……我不想往前踏出半步，我不想改变。对不起，我是个没用的胆小鬼。”  
谦也的声音软绵绵的。他不是想反驳我说的话，语气中只剩下软弱。他仅仅是在说出自己的想法而已。  
对不起，谦也。我竟然一直都没有察觉到你的真正想法。  
我慢慢伏下身，双手抱住了他的颈部，拥住了他单薄的身体。  
在球场上，他是灵动得无法捕捉的流星。我喜欢那样的他，网球场上的谦也闪闪发光，是我眼中最璀璨的宝物。  
“谦也，无论是未来，还是过去，我都会在你的身边的。”  
“……白石？”  
“无论你选择的是未来，还是过去，我都不会离开你。”  
（不是因为我们是亲友）  
（是因为）

“我爱你，谦也。”

（所以）  
“不管是过去还是未来。”  
“我都想将你束缚在我身边。”

久久，谦也终于吐出了声音——  
“白石，谢谢你。”

谢谢你愿意将我从诅咒里救出来。  
谦也的双手攀上了我的背，回应了我的怀抱。

“可是。”  
紧接着，他又对我说。  
“我想将千岁也救出来。”

因为你爱他吗？我问出了能令到自己心痛不已的问题。  
不过，谦也摇了摇头。  
“因为我想救他。”

＊＊＊

下雪了。  
这不是当然的吗？已经进入深冬了，圣诞节也过了。  
我看了一眼日历，今天是12月31日。明天就是新的一年了。  
冬天的太阳也似乎不会散发热度。窗户关着，透明的玻璃透着光。房间里开了暖气，但是也不能保证恒温在一个很适宜的温度。KURA的饲养箱开了日光灯和暖灯，它懒洋洋地趴在了栖木上，眼睛闭着，不知道是闭目养神还是睡着了，安安静静，什么声音都没有发出。  
我放下了笔，练习册上已经写满了好几页纸的解题思路。  
我的梦想是成为爸爸那样的医生，所以一定要努力学习，考入好的医科大学，考到行医的资格。  
（为了实现我的梦想，我一定要努力）  
手机的提示音响了一下，我拿起了手机，屏幕亮起来。  
是LINE的消息提示，看提示横幅是财前发过来的。  
我点开了那条信息。  
“正月网球部打算组织一下到神社集体参拜，谦也前辈要来吗？”  
正月的话就是明天了。本来这天就是要去参拜，祈求来年风调雨顺，一切顺利的。  
（和大家一起去的话，热热闹闹，也没什么不好的）  
我输入了“嗯，我要去”这几个字，然后发送了出去。  
几乎是立即，财前就给我回了一个OK的Emoji表情符号。  
本打算放下手机继续学习，但是突然想到了一个事情，又再打开了LINE。

“千岁会来吗？”  
“千岁前辈？给他发了信息，但是没有回。”  
“那我去通知他。”

（想要见千岁的话，去那里就可以了）

那个人一直都在便利店耀眼的灯光照不到的那个角落。  
深夜里偶然会有汽车引擎的声音。便利店里面没什么客人，值班的店员撑着头在打瞌睡。  
现在还没到凌晨十二点，所以还是12月31日。  
他的存在并不瞩目，在灯光照不到的地方，几乎看不见他的身影。  
“千岁。”  
用慢动作抬起了脸的高大男人，用早有预料的表情看着我。  
因为我们的身高差距，我一直都需要仰头看着他。  
地面开始升起了热气，就好像被热烈的太阳炙烤过一样。  
（这样的异常，我经历了很多次了）  
我和他之间保持了一段距离。我没有像以前那样，坐到了他旁边。  
（我和千岁曾经拥抱）  
（也曾经接吻）  
他什么都没说，连我的名字都没有喊。  
夜色中我也看不清他的表情。他躲在了黑暗中。  
“千岁……”  
我再次呼唤了他。不知道怎么的，我觉得我们之间突然多了一层薄薄的纸。  
可能早在之前，这层纸被捅破过，但是现在，这层纸又完好无缺地挡在了我们之间。  
我没有上前，千岁也没有过来。  
（我们之间好像曾经有过一个单方面的约定）  
在千岁生日的那天，约定了我送给他想要的礼物。  
（那是什么？）  
对不起，我什么都记不起了。  
今天是12月31日。今天就是千岁的生日。  
滴答。时钟又走了一分钟，距离12月31日的结束又近了一点。  
“谦也，你是来给我送礼物的吗？”  
躲在黑暗中的千岁这样问我。我的脑海中突然想到了一件事。我和千岁的确有过一个约定，但是，白石见过了我，因为在医院里白石跟我说过了那些话，所以我已经算是违背了千岁的约定了。  
（那个约定是什么？）  
“千岁，我很喜欢夏天。”  
“嗯。”  
“很谢谢你说我是属于夏天的人。”  
我们背后的马路刚好有一辆车经过。车的探照灯灯光掠过了这段黑色的道路，稍纵即逝的光照亮了千岁的脸。  
（他的表情好痛苦）  
“但是，我不能一直留在夏天。”  
“你……最后还是决定选择未来吗？”  
“嗯。”  
地面的热度开始慢慢消退了。  
天空降下了雪花。细小的、绵软的雪花落到了混凝土地面上，并没有立即变成水。可能明天会有积雪吧。  
“千岁。”  
我仰望着他的脸。

“和我一起迎接未来吧。”

踏正了零时零分。  
钟声响了起来。

＊＊＊

“我们四天宝寺网球部，很久没有全部人聚在一起了。”  
“是呢，没想到连千岁也来了。”  
“既然机会难得，不如所有人一起拍一张大合照吧？”  
“白石部长，你觉得呢？”  
“财前，现在你才是部长啊。”  
“那大家都站到镜头前——”

3、2、1——

咔嚓。

今天是1月1日。  
世界上所有人都迎接了新的一年。

忍足谦也最后选择的，是未来。


End file.
